Anything For You
by R'Rin4869
Summary: YeWook Drabbles / Special / Yesung dan Ryeowook dalam satu kehidupan yang menurut mereka adalah dunianya sendiri, melupakan banyak fakta, hanya ada cinta / YeWook! / YAOI / RnR please /
1. Chapter 1

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**One : Attacked**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak Ryeowook sekamar dengan hyungnya yang berbeda tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Tentu saja itu bukan masalah. Yesung jelas namja yang baik dan hyung yang perhatian untuknya, walaupun terkadang melakukan tingkah aneh yang benar-benar tak bisa dinalar olehnya, tapi Ryeowook merasa dia tak masalah dengan hal itu.

Namun kali ini dia lah yang punya masalah dengan Yesung hyungnya. Err, benar-benar masalah maksudnya.

Yah coba kita deskripsikan sedikit apa masalahnya sekarang ini.

Ryeowook sedang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, meringkuk, mungkin itu bukan hal yang wajar di tengah hari seperti ini, tapi itulah poinnya! Dia meringkuk di sana karena tak memakai sehelai pakaian pun!

Baiklah, lalu?

Dan dia terpaksa meringkuk seperti itu karena tak ingin sesorang yang juga sedang berada di dalam kamarnya itu melihat keadaannya sekarang. Yap! Yesung. Namja itu tiba-tiba saja masuk kamar saat Ryeowook melepas handuknya dan hendak memakai pakaian setelah dia mandi. Itu memang kecerobohannya karena lupa membawa baju tadi. Lalu tanpa sadar Ryeowook malah melompat ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan benar-benar malu, namun tak yakin dia bisa meneriaki Yesung agar keluar dari kamar itu dan membiarkannya memakai pakaiannya dulu sebelum Yesung bisa masuk lagi dan Ryeowook sudah merasa 'aman'.

Ryeowook sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dia merasa malu untuk berganti pakaian langsung di depan Yesung. Entahlah, dia malas memikirkannya. Tapi yang jelas, untuk kali ini dia benar-benar merutuki rasa malunya yang terkesan berlebihan itu. Untuk apa malu jika Yesung juga memiliki apa yang dimilikinya? Bukankah seharusnya benar begitu? Tentu saja logikanya pasti benar, tapi egonya tak mau mengalah. Dia tak ingin Yesung melihatnya, dan itu lama-lama seperti perintah mutlak di benaknya.

Yesung memandangi kasur Ryeowook dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan dongsaengnya satu itu?

Dia mulai khawatir kalau-kalau Ryeowook sedang sakit atau apalah sehingga tingkahnya jadi tidak beres begini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyentuh pelan gundukan di balik selimut itu.

"Ryeowook?" suara Yesung terdengar berat.

Tubuh Ryeowook seperti dialiri listrik sekarang ini. Bingung untuk menanggapi. Dia menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap penuh iba pada Yesung.

"Hei, ada apa?" nada suara Yesung kali ini jelas panik. Apalagi melihat pipi Ryeowook yang agak bersemu merah begitu.

"Bisakah hyung keluar dulu dari sini?" cicit Ryeowook, penuh permohonan.

"Kenapa? Ryeowook, jawab hyung, kau sakit?" Yesung nampak makin panik sekarang ini.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Kesalahpahaman Yesung membuatnya mendapat dorongan untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Rasa terlalu peduli namja itu kali ini benar-benar menyusahkannya.

Yesung menatapnya dengan frustasi. "Lalu kau kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

Kali ini Ryeowook malah menggigit bibirnya, membuat Yesung makin tak sabaran. Tangan namja itu bergerak untuk menyibak selimut yang dikenakan Ryeowook.

"Hyung! Jangan!" Cegah Ryeowook dengan nada panik.

Kening Yesung berkerut. Bukannya menuruti perkataan Ryeowook, tarikan Yesung di selimut itu malah makin kuat. Membuat Ryeowook mati-matian menahan pegangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, Kim Ryeowook?" Mata Yesung menyipit.

"Ti-Tidak ada." Ucap Ryeowook. Tentu saja dengan nada gugup, dan itu diasumsikan sebagai kebohongan oleh Yesung.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam, kemudian membuat keputusan. Dalam satu tarikan napas Yesung menghentak selimut itu kuat-kuat, yang berbuah pekikan nyaring dari Ryeowook.

"HYUNG!"

Tanpa sadar tangan Ryeowook meraih benda yang terdekat dengannya dan melemparnya ke arah Yesung untuk menghentikan aksi namja itu.

Suara-suara kasar antara gesekan gerakan keduanya dengan selimut, ditambah dengan suara gedebuk pelan saat entah benda apapun yang dilempar Ryeowook mendarat tepat di kepala Yesung dengan cukup keras dan sama sekali tak terduga oleh namja itu. Yesung langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya dan melepas pegangannya pada selimut yang dikenakan Ryeowook dan terjatuh di lantai, sementara Ryeowook masih menampakkan wajah syok.

Saat itu juga pintu kamar mereka menjeblak terbuka dengan keras.

"RYEOWOOK! YESUNG! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

.

.

.

"Jawab! Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?!"

Leeteuk memandang dua dongsaengnya itu dengan wajah super galak.

Jika ini adalah keadaan biasanya, mungkin Ryeowook akan berteriak untuk berargumen atau bahkan melompat kesal karena dituduh macam-macam. Tapi ini berbeda. Dia dalam keadaan malu total karena separuh isi dorm yang telah mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan tak beradab telah melihatnya setengah telanjang dengan selimut berantakan, wajah merah padam, dan Yesung yang tergeletak di dekat tempat tidur. Walaupun tentu saja sekarang dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan duduk dengan nyaman di sofa ruang tengah dorm, tapi yah, kalian pasti tahu apa yang sudah diasumsikan teman-teman satu grupnya itu kan?

Ryeowook melirik Yesung yang kini masih mengelus-elus pelipisnya yang berwarna keunguan dengan tekstur yang agak menonjol. Lebam parah akibat lemparan sembrononya pada Yesung yang setelah dilihat dengan baik ternyata dia tadi melempar Ddangkoma, peliharaan Yesung yang bernilai ratusan ribu won itu. Ryeowook meringis-ringis dalam hati. Setengah menyesal telah membuat luka itu di kepala Yesung yang sebenarnya sudah berukuran lebih dari normal dan kini dia malah menambah ukurannya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada tinggi, pasti akibat paniknya yang masih tersisa.

Mata Leeteuk seakan mengintimidasi keduanya. Beralih dari Ryeowook ke arah Yesung, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Jadi untuk memperbaiki keadaan, Yesung mencoba bicara walaupun nada suaranya agak mengerang.

"Aku tadi hanya ingin memeriksa Ryeowook. Kupikir dia sakit atau apalah karena dia berada di dalam selimut dan menolak keluar, dan aku benar-benar tak tahu jika Ryeowook ternyata sedang telanjang. Dia kaget karena selimutnya kutarik jadi dia melemparku dengan...akh dengan Ddangkomaku."

Yesung mengelus pelipisnya lagi, ekspresinya sangat menderita dan jelas membuat Ryeowook bersalah.

Tak sampai dua detik kemudian tawa meledak di ruangan itu. Semua yang ada di sana tergelak dengan keras dan menatapi mereka berdua dengan tatapan campuran. Antara kasihan, mengejek, dan geli. Eunhyuk memukul bantal saking kerasnya dia tertawa dan Shindong berguling-guling di lantai seperti babi besar, sementara Leeteuk yang tadi marah-marah malah tertawa sampai menangis, wajah Kyuhyun merah padam karena tak bisa berhenti tertawa dan suara Siwon yang menggelegar dalam tawanya. Membuat Ryeowook maupun Yesung dongkol seketika.

"Kalian ini benar-benar..."

Sungmin yang pertama kali bicara, menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung bergantian.

"Lain kali kalian berdua sebaiknya berpikir sebelum bertindak." Sungmin terkikik.

Ryeowook memasang wajah dingin dan Yesung tetap mengerang kesakitan.

"Terus saja tertawai kami." Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan itu.

Pintu yang terbanting dengan suara keras membuat enam pasang mata menatapi tempat Ryeowook pergi tadi. Menggeleng tak habis pikir. Masing-masing mencoba mengontrol dirinya kembali dan menghentikan tawa mereka. Mungkin memang sedikit keterlaluan, tapi siapapun yang mendengar kisah bodoh itu pasti akan tertawa bukan?

"Kenapa dia yang marah?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada suara bodohnya, membuat tangan Kyuhyun gatal untuk menjitak hyungnya itu.

"Karena kau yang jadi penyebabnya Yesung hyung!" Eunhyuk yang menjawab, memberi tatapan penuh iba pada Yesung.

Yesung menggaruk rambutnya dan menunduk. Menatapi kura-kuranya yang kini aman berada di pangkuannya setelah barusan menyebabkan lebam pada pelipisnya. Mengelus cangkangnya penuh sayang, bergumam pelan,

"Aigo, eottohke Ddangko?"

.

.

.

Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar itu diketuk.

Yesung merasa bodoh karena harus mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tak ingin membuat Ryeowook semakin marah padanya.

Cklek!

Pintu itu terbuka. Diam-diam Yesung tersenyum lega. Jujur saja dia tak mau tidur di sofa malam ini.

Dia memasuki kamar itu dengan perlahan, berniat langsung tidur daripada mencari masalah lain dengan Ryeowook. Berharap anak itu akan segera memaafkannya akibat kejadian tadi.

Grep!

Yesung terhenyak kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik duduk di tempat tidurnya dan ada sepasang tangan yang menahan bahunya agar dia tetap di posisi itu. Dalam keremangan kamar, Yesung masih bisa melihat kilau karamel di mata Ryeowook yang kini berada di depannya.

"Akh!"

Yesung mengerang. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pelipisnya yang terluka, sensasinya membuatnya kaget tapi sekaligus mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Apa ini sakit sekali?"

Sebuah suara tenor bertanya lembut, sekaligus khawatir.

Dengan reflek, Yesung mengangguk. Dia bisa merasakan Ryeowook mendesah pelan di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti ini."

Mau tak mau Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. Jadi Ryeowook tak marah dengannya kan?

"Gwaenchana, Ryeowook-ah. Kupikir kau marah padaku." Sahut Yesung.

Ryeowook masih membasuh pelan luka Yesung dengan saputangan basah yang disiapkannya sedari tadi, kemudian membaluri luka itu dengan salep. Berharap lebamnya berkurang besok atau penata rias mereka akan benar-benar mendapat pekerjaan ekstra untuk menyamarkan warnanya.

"Ahniyo, aku tidak marah. Hanya saja sikap hyung tadi itu membuatku sangat takut." Ujar Ryeowook jujur.

Yesung meringis saat jemari Ryeowook agak menekan pelipisnya dan membuat nyerinya bertambah.

"Tak apa, aku juga salah karena aku memaksamu tadi. Mianhae."

Dengan cekatan Ryeowook membereskan peralatan di kotak obat-obatan di bawahnya dan menaruhnya kembali di sudut ruangan, berjalan kembali ke kasurnya.

"Ne, sekarang tidurlah. Jaljayo, hyung." Ryeowook menguap pelan.

Yesung tersenyum dalam kegelapan. Naik ke aatas kasurnya sendiri, dia berbisik pelan dalam keadaan mengantuk,

"Jaljayo, Ryeonggu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Special Drabble ini adalah sekilas pengingat buat satu hari di bulan September ini, dan jumlah drabble di sini akan sama dengan satu tanggal yang bakal dihitung dari tanggal satu ini.

Rencananya drabblenya akan di update setiap hari dan ceritanya akan berkesinambungan untuk ke depannya~ semacam full ff tapi tiap chapternya singkat lah kkk~ dan ngga akan mengekspos tiap konflik dengan full~

So, selamat menikmati~ ^^

**- 1 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ye & Wook**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Two : Got Jealous?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki itu terdengar riang. Dengan tempo teratur yang mantap dan bersemangat. Sang pemilik langkah itu pastinya sedang dalam kondisi mood yang bagus, bisa dikenali dari wajahnya dipenuhi oleh senyuman.

Bertanya apa penyebabnya?

Mungkin ini hal biasa untuknya, sebagai penyanyi bukan hal baru lagi kan' jika dia diberi kabar untuk melakukan proses latihan untuk lagu-lagu baru? Tapi kali ini berbeda. Lagu itu diperuntukkan bagi sub-grup Super Junior yang terdiri dari tiga orang vokalis utama. Dia, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook merasa senang kali ini. Bagaikan dihempas oleh euforia aneh yang dia sendiri tak tahu darimana asalnya. Pokoknya dia menyukai perasaan ini, dan terus tersenyum karena hal itu. Bahkan dia menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya selama dia berjalan di sana, sekuriti sekalipun, yang menatap terheran-heran pada tingkahnya.

Bersikap masa bodoh dengan rasa ingin tahu orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Ryeowook terus menelusuri gedung SM. Tujuannya adalah untuk bertemu dengan pengarah vokalnya yang ditunjuk agar membantunya di lagu K.R.Y kali ini.

Pada persimpangan koridor di depannya Ryeowook berbelok ke kiri, menatapi pintu-pintu dengan label khusus yang sebagian besar adalah ruang latihan vokal. Namun pada langkah berikutnya Ryeowook berhenti. Menatap pada objek yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Objek yang tak lain adalah namja dan yeoja sedang berjalan beriringan. Ryeowook tentu saja mengenali dua orang itu. Namja dengan mata sipit, bibir tipis dan hidung mancung itu adalah main vokal Super Junior yang sekamar dengannya, Yesung. Dan yeoja dengan tubuh mungil, mata onyx bulat dan wajah kekanakan itu merupakan main vokal Girls' Generation, Kim Taeyeon.

Tidak ada yang aneh jika melihat kedua orang itu bersama. Yesung terlihat tertawa kecil setelah mendengar gurauan Taeyeon yang tampaknya ditujukan untuk mengejek Yesung, lalu namja itu pura-pura memasang wajah marah dan berusaha menggapai kepala Taeyeon. Ryeowook melotot melihatnya. Taeyeon yang tadinya berusaha menghindar sekarang sudah berada di dalam dekapan Yesung, tangan namja itu berada di sekeliling pinggang Taeyeon untuk menahan yeoja mungil itu dan menjitak kepalanya pelan. Membuat ekspresi meringis tertera di wajah baby face Taeyeon.

Mood Ryeowook anjlok seketika. Seperti roller coaster. Yang tadinya berada dalam titik keceriaan tertinggi, sekarang malah turun drastis, berubah suram dalam sedetik. Dadanya bergemuruh seolah ingin meneriakkan sesuatu, dan yang paling ingin diteriakinya adalah hal yang tak masuk akal sekali. Karena... Dia. Ingin. Yesung. Menjauh. Dari. Taeyeon. Secepatnya!

Batin Ryeowook menjerit nyaring, hanya saja tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tak mengerti sama sekali, kenapa dia ingin Yesung melepaskan dekapannya pada gadis yang sudah seperti adik baginya. Mereka terbiasa bersama, terbiasa mengobrol dan bercanda dengan akrab. Sedikit membingungkan jika sekarang timbul rasa benci dengan kenyataan jika Yesung melakukan semua itu. Berakrab-akrab maksudnya. Padahal dulu Ryeowook sudah terbiasa melihat hal ini dan dia merasa baik-baik saja.

Lalu apa yang salah?

Entahlah. . . Demi Tuhan! Atau apapun yang bisa Ryeowook pertaruhkan namanya di sini, ini bukan sesuatu yang biasa terjadi padanya dan dia tak memahaminya.

Setelah kedua orang itu cukup dekat dengannya, menyadari fakta jika dua orang itu mengabaikannya eksistensinya, entah itu karena sengaja ataupun tidak, Ryeowook berdeham. Sama sekali tidak pelan dan dengan nada tak bersahabat. Membuat Yesung dan Taeyeon menoleh seketika.

"Ah, Ryeowook oppa!" Taeyeon menyapa Ryeowook dengan ramah.

Ryeowook menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum tipis yang sama sekali tidak terlihat iklas saat dilakukannya.

"Annyeong." Balas Ryeowook, nada suaranya tenang.

"Annyeong." Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook. "Kau sedang apa di sini, Ryeowook ah?" Tanyanya dengan nada menyenangkan, nyaris membuat perasaan bergemuruh itu tergantikan sepenuhnya dengan perasaan lega yang aneh sekali di dada Ryeowook.

Setidaknya tangan Yesung sudah terlepas dari bagian manapun di tubuh Taeyeon, meskipun lengan Taeyeon masih memegang lengan Yesung dengan nyamannya. Nah, lagi-lagi Ryeowook ingin berteriak marah sekarang.

Ryeowook mendelik sebal melihatnya, tapi langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari lengan Taeyeon. Jelas saja hal ini tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun dari Yesung dan Taeyeon, Ryeowook tak mau membuat gelagat aneh yang bisa saja membongkar suara hatinya yang semakin gila dari detik ke detiknya. Sudah cukup banyak pemikiran yang tidak dia mengerti berseliweran bebas di kepalanya. Nyaris membuatnya ingin meledak saking kesalnya.

Ryeowook bukan orang yang siap membenci siapa saja. Dan dia tidak membenci Taeyeon sama sekali! Jadi apa maksudnya perasaan panas dan sesak di dadanya ini?

Buru-buru Ryeowook menjawab, dengan nada yang kurang antusias, "Oh, aku di sini karena mau memanggil Young Jin hyung. Untuk lagu yang akan dinyanyikan K.R.Y berikutnya. Hyung sudah tahu kan?"

Tentu saja Yesung mengangguk, sebagai leader dari K.R.Y sudah pasti dia diberitahu lebih awal dibanding yang lain.

"Aku juga tadi mau mencari Youngjin hyung," Ucap Yesung. Mengingat tujuan awalnya berada di sini sebelum bertemu Taeyeon.

Ryeowook memutar matanya dengan jengah.

_'Lalu kau melupakan tujuanmu karena bertemu Taeyeon?'_

Batin Ryeowook mendadak sinis.

"Lalu kau, Taeyeon ah, sedang apa?" Ryeowook mengabaikan suara hatinya dan bertanya dengan nada sok manis. Nyatanya dia pun tak bisa menunjukkan rasa marahnya pada Taeyeon kan? Mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik yang akur sekali.

Taeyeon tersenyum cerah. "Tadi aku habis latihan vokal, kami sedang ada persiapan untuk lagu baru, oppa."

"Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu tanggal releasenya." Ryeowook balas tersenyum.

Anggukan Taeyeon tampak semangat sekali. "Ne, aku pun tak sabar untuk mendengar lagu baru K.R.Y, suara oppadeul benar-benar bagus. Pasti lagu ballad ne?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Kami belum tahu, pemberitahuannya baru hari ini, kan kau dengar itu tadi,"

"Ah, ya, tapi kuharap ballad song, aku suka itu." Kata Taeyeon.

"Seperti orang yang sedang bersedih saja eoh?" Ryeowook menggoda gadis itu.

"Ahniyo, aku tidak bersedih." Taeyeon merengut sedikit. "Hanya saja menurutku K.R.Y memang cocok untuk lagu ballad."

Yesung terkekeh sedikit mendengarnya. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Memangnya ada yang berharap kami akan membawakan lagu Rock n Roll?"

Taeyeon tergelak. "Boleh dicoba suatu saat!" Usulnya.

"Kami tidak janji soal itu." Ryeowook merespon, tak bisa mendapatkan imajinasi apapun soal sub-grup K.R.Y yang menyanyikan lagu dengan beat mengerikan seperti itu. Pastinya sangat tidak cocok dengan karakter suara mereka.

"Baiklah oppadeul, hwaiting untuk lagu kalian." Taeyeon mengepalkan tangannya dan tertawa. "Aku ada jadwal lain setelah ini, jadi aku duluan ne? Annyeong." Dia berpamitan.

Diam-diam Ryeowook bersyukur dalam hati.

"Ne, annyeong."

Kedua pemuda itu melambai pada Taeyeon yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua di koridor itu.

Tatapan Yesung beralih pada Ryeowook sekarang.

"Kau mau mencari Youngjin bersamaku?" Tanya Yesung, tersenyum.

Ryeowook mendengus sedikit, kekesalannya belum hilang. Dia tak tahu kenapa.

"Terserah hyung saja."

.

.

.

Ada apa dengannya?

Ryeowook mengulang pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang, seolah akan mendapat jawaban ajaib yang bisa menjadi solusi baginya jika dia terus menyuarakan itu di kepalanya. Tapi mustahil kan? Orang bodoh pun tahu jika cara seperti itu tak pernah ada untuk suatu pemecahan masalah. Tapi yah, berharap sedikit boleh saja kan? Anggap saja dia sedang putus asa sekarang ini.

Yang menjadi alasan dasar adanya pertanyaan itu adalah karena tingkah aanehnya hari ini kepada Yesung.

Yang pertama, dia marah-marah tak jelas dalam hati saat melihat Yesung dengan Taeyeon. Itu aneh? Sangat!

Kedua, dia mendiamkan Yesung seharian seolah namja itu telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah padanya. Dan apa itu aneh? Jauh lebih dari aneh!

Ketiga, dia ingin bersama Yesung, berlama-lama dengan namja itu, tapi dia tak tahu alasan sebenarnya. Hanya egonya saja yang memimpinnya untuk mencari alasan agar dia bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan Yesung. Termasuk sekarang ini, meminta Yesung mengantarnya ke swalayan dengan dalih jika ada beberapa kebutuhan di dorm yang harus dibeli. Berharap Yesung tidak akan sadar jika Leeteuk baru saja belanja bulanan untuk dorm lusa kemarin. Dan jangan tanya soal satu ini karena ini sudah jelas dan pasti aneh sekali!

Ryeowook mendesah frustasi sambil memegang sekaleng tuna siap masak di tangannya. Menimbang-nimbang untuk membeli itu saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Ryeowook? Kau sudah selesai?" Yesung berjalan di dekatnya sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh belanjaan.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan kaleng di tangannya dengan kegugupan yang tidak wajar, dan Yesung dengan tangkas menangkap kaleng itu sebelum sempat membentur lantai dan menimbulkan suara berisik di sana. Mata elang Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Ryeowook mengatur napasnya agar terkendali dan menolak menatap balik ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Sejenak keheningan melanda mereka.

"Jangan melamun," Ujar Yesung dengan perhatian.

Ryeowook menghembuskan napas lega setelahnya. Dia pikir Yesung akan menanyakan kenapa dia bersikap bodoh begitu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Imajinasinya makin melantur saja.

"Ne, maaf," Sahut Ryeowook pelan, berusaha tersenyum kecil.

Yesung mengangguk pada dongsaengnya yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah selesai?" Suara Yesung terdengar lembut sekali.

Ryeowook melihat pada tumpukan belanjaan di keranjang yang dibawa oleh Yesung, kebanyakan adalah barang-barang yang sudah dibeli oleh Leeteuk dan sebagiannya hanyalah cemilan atau minuman. Akhirnya Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sendiri mendadak pusing dan ingin segera kembali ke dorm. Beristirahat.

"Ayo ke kasir, kau tampaknya lelah, Ryeowook ah," Ajak Yesung.

Wajah Ryeowook terasa menghangat sedikit akibat dari kata-kata Yesung di akhir kalimatnya. Jangan salahkan Yesung jika dia sudah terbiasa peduli dengan siapa saja, dan kali ini malah membuat Ryeowook salah tingkah sendiri. Dia patuh dengan tarikan tangan Yesung yang terasa lembut, menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaan itu.

"N-Ne, Yesung hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oh mianhae ternyata ada yang belum paham soal ff ini ya? Kkkk

Gini deh, ff ini bentuknya drabble oke? Tapi pakai satu alur, yang akan terus maju kedepannya dan punya kaitan satu sama lain dari tiap drabblenya. Bener kalo dibilang ini multichapter ff, tapi ini semacam mini ff, yang scenenya dipersedikit. Cuma satu macam konflik ringan/berat di tiap chapter dan sengaja dengan akhir menggantung. Dan jelas ada final dari cerita ini.

Gimana? Kalo belum jelas ya tanya aja :))

Drabble ini ada maksudnya kok, tapi maaf alasannya agak privasi *plak* dan bakal Rin kasih tau sedikit di chapter akhir mungkin~ jadi jangan terlalu penasaran ya kenapa Rin tiba-tiba bikin ginian? XD Cuma ada satu orang yang tau pasti artian dari drabble ini semua.

Nah udah ah Rin ngga mau curhat~

**P.S : Di awal itu Ryeowook seneng karena kalo lagu baru K.R.Y kan jelas dia bisa lama-lama latihan bareng dll sama Yesung XP dan cerita antara chap 1 & 2 belum kelihatan dimana nyambungnya, jadi ikutin aja ffnya ya kalo mau tau lanjutannya *heh* XDD**

**Terima kasih juga buat reviewers di chapter laluuu *tebar cinta*dan buat Yuzuki eonnie makasih ralatannya (lagi-lagi) **

**So, selamat menikmati~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- 2 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ye & Wook**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Three : Obvious**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu itu terdorong sehingga terbuka, seiring dengan sepasang kaki yang melangkah melewati pintu dengan suara tenang. Pria muda dengan wajah tampan itu masuk ke ruangan yang ada di balik pintu, wajahnya cerah walaupun agak memerah. Akibat suhu udara yang dingin di luar sana. Bahkan napasnya agak beruap, berkeretakan nyaris membeku. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas, sedangkan tangan satunya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Pria itu memakai kacamatan hitam, membuka sepatunya dengan gaya elegan. Bukan dibuat-buat, anggap saja itu kelebihannya, bergaya sok keren.

Kakinya melewati jarak menuju ke ruang tengah dari tempat itu. Dorm kelihatan lengang, bukan hal yang asing lagi. Pasti yang lain belum kembali dari liburannya. Entah kenapa dia senang sekali bisa berada di sini lagi setelah istirahat singkat dari jadwal keartisannya di rumah orangtuanya.

Indera penciumannya bisa menghirup aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Bertaruh pasti ada yang sedang bereksperimen dengan makanan di dalam sana. Barangkali Ryeowook, atau Leeteuk. Asal bukan Kyuhyun, rasanya dia tak perlu untuk menghentikan siapapun yang sedang di dapur. Tapi tak ada salahnya mengecek, menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai hyung yang baik di sana. Dia menaruh tasnya di sofa terdekat sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah dapur.

Matanya yang masih tertutup kacamata berlensa gelap menelusuri seisi dapur sebelum akhirnya menemukan sosok mungil yang berdiri tepat di depan kompor, memakai apron bermotif beruang dan sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pekerjaannya di sana. Seperti dugaannya sejak awal, sang koki Super Juniorlah yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Memang siapa lagi yang punya hobi memasak begini?

Hanya seorang Kim Ryeowook, yang kini berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Sejenak Yesung terpaku pada sosok itu. Malas memikirkan kenapa dia hanya menatap lekat Ryeowook yang ada di sana, tanpa mau menganggunya. Ada kenyamanan tersendiri saat melihat Ryeowook di depan matanya.

_'Dua hari'_

Yesung menghitung dalam hatinya. Hanya dua hari dia meninggalkan dorm untuk melepas penat atas kesibukannya selama ini, dan sekarang rasa rindu itu sudah membuncah terlalu besar. Terlalu meluap, sampai rasanya dia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Namun di bawah kontrol diri yang baik, dia mati-matian mengingatkan jika dia tak bisa melompat ke depan Ryeowook sekarang ini, memeluk pria yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk memuaskan kerinduannya. Menyiratkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang ingin dia salurkan dengan sikap sembrono macam itu.

Itu riskan sekali, dan dia cukup tahu diri.

Dia menghela napas lelah, menyayangkan betapa tak mungkinnya untuk meraih tubuh mungil Ryeowook dalam rengkuhannya. Ada ide lain untuk mewujudkannya? Yesung berpikir sejenak. Selintas pemikiran masuk ke benaknya, dan dalam sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Singkat, tapi jelas menyiratkan banyak hal dalam senyuman itu.

Dia mulai melangkah kembali, memasuki area dapur, hanya saja diusahakan tanpa suara sedikitpun. Mengendap-endap. Persis seperti pencuri, hanya saja jauh lebih tampan. Yesung sampai tepat di belakang tubuh Ryeowook, sedikit menjaga jarak agar Ryeowook tetap tak menyadari kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Hantu dan dia apa bedanya jika tahu-tahu muncul tanpa peringatan begitu, benar kan?

Dalam satu gerakan gesit, kedua tangan Yesung melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook dengan nyamannya. Pinggang kecil itu memang selalu nyaman untuk dipeluk, pikir Yesung. Sedikit berpuas diri dengan usahanya untuk mengejutkan Ryeowook. Dia setidaknya bisa berkilah jika ini hanyalah guyonan jika Ryeowook bertanya nanti, jadi ini tak terlalu buruk untuk dilakukan.

"Ryeowook~"

Yesung berbisik dengan suara rendahnya. Bermaksud memberi kejutan lebih.

"ARGHH!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook tersentak saat merasakan adanya seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dalam sepersekian detik yang ada di pikirannya adalah ingin segera menodongkan pisau yang sedang berada di tangannya dan berbalik badan. Melakukan perlawanan diri, pikirnya praktis jika orang di belakangnya itu ternyata adalah perampok atau bahkan sasaeng fans yang gila.

"Ryeowook~"

Namun kemudian suara itu terdengar, tepat di samping kanan di dekat lehernya.

Ryeowook membeku. Jantungnya terpacu gila-gilaan saat dia menyadari suara berat siapa itu. Darahnya terpompa dengan cepat ke wajahnya, memberikan rona kemerahan tak wajar di sana. Membuat wajahnya tampak seperti habis direbus atau apalah sehingga seperti itu.

Tangan Ryeowook yang tadinya memegang pisau turun ke bawah, hingga hal selanjutnya yang diingat Ryeowook saat itu adalah rasa perih luar biasa yang menjalar di tangannya.

"ARGHH!"

Dia menjerit, keras sekali.

"Eh? Waeyo?"

Kepala Yesung menoleh dengan panik ke arahnya. Membuat manik karamelnya bersirobok dengan dua obsidian sekelam malam yang mampu menghanyutkan. Harusnya ini adalah adegan romantis seperti dalam drama, andaikan saja bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan ringisan sakit setelahnya. Obsidian itu beralih, dan Ryeowook kecewa karenanya.

Yesung menatap pada jari telunjuk kiri Ryeowook yang teriris pisau dengan sayatan yang cukup dalam. Darah merah gelap menetes-netes dari jari itu, membasahi beberapa potong paprika yang berada di bawahnya. Seperti saus yang mengerikan. Pria itu jelas kaget, dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung meraih tangan Ryeowook yang terluka, memasukkan jari telunjuk yang terluka itu ke mulutnya. Mengulumnya, menelan darah yang masih mengalir tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

Darah Ryeowook bergejolak, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya saat Yesung menatapnya sekarang. Dengan sorot mata penuh rasa khawatir untuknya, masih mengemut jarinya. Napas Ryeowook tertahan. Badannya agak merinding saat dia merasakan benda lunak dan panas yang menyentuh jarinya di dalam mulut Yesung. Dadanya berdegub dengan kencang, nyaris membuatnya tak bisa menarik napas dengan benar. Bahkan tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Keduanya terkunci dalam tatapan masing-masing.

Yesung sadar jika wajah Ryeowook merah padam, dan dia berharap jika penyebabnya bukanlah karena luka yang di dapat olehnya. Melainkan karena sesuatu yang dilakukannya sekarang. Tangan Yesung yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dengan cukup erat bisa merasakan aliran darah namja manis itu yang berdesir kuat. Jelas Ryeowook sedang berdebar-debar sekarang, dan Yesung tahu jika dirinya juga sama.

Tingkah Ryeowook memang agak mengherankan belakangan ini, anak itu terlihat menghindarinya pada beberapa saat tertentu dan kemudian menempel lagi dengannya seolah tidak ada hari esok. Beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan Yesung bisa tahu jika Ryeowook mengeluarkan emosi tak wajar saat dia bersama dengan Taeyeon. Seperti ada rasa tidak suka saat itu, atau mungkin malah…rasa marah?

Dia sudah pasti akan tahu itu. Sudah lama dia bersama dengan Ryeowook kan? Bukan dalam hitungan menit atau jam, tapi sudah menginjak pergantian empat musim yang tidak berlangsung hanya sekali. Sudah sangat lama. Yesung tahu apa saja yang dirasakan Ryeowook, dia cukup peka. Hanya saja tidak mau banyak bertanya. Dia memilih mengamati dulu sebelum akhirnya harus mengambil kesimpulan. Bisa saja dugaannya salah.

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

Bagaimana Yesung bisa merasakan hal seperti ini pada dongsaengnya yang telah dia kenal selama bertahun-tahun? Seperti perasaan yang familiar untuknya. Dia pernah merasakan ini beberapa tahun lalu. Berdebar, perhatian pada seseorang, merasa gugup, tapi semuanya menyenangkan untuk dirasakan. Jadi jangan menyalahkannya jika dia mulai menginginkan lebih.

Sebelum batinnya bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi Yesung melepas jari Ryeowook dari bibirnya. Tetap menancapkan tatapan pada dua Karamel yang kini memancarkan sedikit kecewa karena tindakannya barusan. Tetapi tidak hanya itu yang dilakukan Yesung pada saat selanjutnya.

Ryeowook bahkan belum bisa bicara apa-apa saat tangan Yesung beralih menangkup pipinya, kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka, menghapus senti demi senti jarak yang tersisa hingga bibir keduanya menempel. Benar-benar menempel, dan Yesung melumatnya pelan. Sukses membuat Ryeowook merasa jika oksigen di sekelilingnya lenyap dan kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Tapi apapun yang Ryeowook ataupun Yesung rasakan sekarang, mereka merasa ini semua benar. Tidak ada yang salah. Dan mereka menikmati semuanya. Dengan sensasi yang benar-benar memabukkan. Merasakan bibir Yesung yang menyapu permukaan bibirnya sendiri dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, rasanya Ryeowook kini sedang bermimpi. Perasaannya begitu membuncah, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman yang Yesung berikan.

"Eunghh~ H-Hyunghh~"

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang berada di dorm sedari tadi memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan keduanya dalam diam. Seolah dia tak ada di sana. Memasang mata atas setiap gerakan yang ada. Mengintip memang kata yang tepat, tapi dia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai pengamatan tersembunyi. Lagipula bukan maksud awalnya untuk mengintip kegiatan dua orang yang sedang di dapur itu dengan sengaja, hanya kebetulan semata. Dan dia tak ingin terlalu menyesali kebetulan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil melirik sekali lagi kea rah dapur, yang masih menampilkan adegan ciuman tanpa skrip yang sedang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik itu.

"Sepertinya…sudah semakin jelas."

Sungmin berbalik, meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke kamarnya yang tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rin ngga nyangka respon reader untuk drabble ini sampai sebanyak itu, jeongmal gomawo *kiss* XD

Sejujurnya udah banyak yang bilang kalo ini bukan drabble karena udah lewat 1k words tiap chapternya, maaf yaaaa~ soalnya Rin pake istilah drabble untuk menyebut ff super pendek ini, liat scenenya aja, bukan wordsnya. Jadi mari abaikan sejenak soal istilah itu *plak*

Banyak banyak terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter lalu! *bow* Kalian bener bener membantu Rin untuk terus semangat ngetik tiap chapternya *hugs*

Dan buat yang nanya kalo ff ini masukin fakta soal YeWook atau ngga, Rin ngga bisa jelasin *lah* Soalnya kebanyakan YeWook moment di sini adalah fiktif yang punya inspirasi tertentu, bukan seperti ff Promise, To You yang banyak faktanya, tapi sifat-sifat Yesung atau Ryeowook ada yang asli kok. Oh, ya, soal side Yesung/Ryeowook, itu ga bisa Rin kasih tau karena itu akan muncul sesuai dengan cerita. Sengaja pake Ryeowook's side dulu karena konflik masalah perasaan masih ada di Ryeowook.

Thankyou attentionnya :3

**So, selamat menikmati~^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- 3 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Four : Feels?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata dengan iris coklat mengerjap-ngerjap. Berusaha membuat refleksi bayangan dari benda-benda di sekelilingnya agar lebih jelas. Sejenak ingatannya seperti _chaos,_ berputar dalam ketidakjelasan. Wajar, tidurnya nyaris sepuluh jam semalam, dan pagi ini dia merasa jauh lebih segar dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Badannya terasa sehat sekali, siap melakukan pekerjaan apapun.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian ingatannya mulai kembali. Melayang perlahan memasuki benaknya seperti bayang-bayang dari kilasan video. Terputar secara otomatis, membuat matanya terbuka lebar dan sekejap kemudian dia terduduk di tempat tidur. Melarikan pandangannya pada seisi kamar.

Batinnya kecewa. Semangatnya meredup sepersekian persen saat apa yang dicarinya ternyata tak ada di sana.

Yang dapat dilihatnya sejauh ini hanyalah penerangan cahaya matahari dari jendela di dekatnya, beberapa barang berserakan, perabotan yang memang sudah pada tempatnya, dan binatang peliharaan yang masih bersikap tenang di kandangnya masing-masing. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Di tempat tidur sebelahnya, atau di manapun di sudut kamar itu.

_'Tidak ada Yesung hyung'_

Ryeowook mendesah kecil. Kenyataan konyol itu membuatnya memijat pelipisnya, merasa pening mendadak. Banyak hal yang tidak dia pahami. Banyak hal yang terjadi begitu saja, tanpa terprediksikan.

_'Seperti ciuman itu'_

Pikirnya dengan rasa frustasi.

Yesung memang sudah sering memeluknya, di variety show atau di panggung, menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di depan publik. Tapi ciuman? Tentu saja tidak! Siapa yang mau berpikir soal mencium kakak laki-lakinya sendiri? Tidak mungkin sekali. Tapi kemarin Yesung yang memulainya, apa itu hanya ketidaksengajaan?

Apa yang merasuki keduanya kemarin? Maksudnya, Ryeowook dan Yesung. Memang sih yang memulai itu Yesung, tapi akhirnya kan dia membalasnya juga. Mereka berdua seolah kehilangan akal sehat kemarin. Mereka berciuman...mesra, panas, penuh perasaan, dan menyenangkan. Ryeowook mengakui jika dia menyukainya. Bahkan dia berdebar hanya karena mengingat hal itu.

Mengingat saat bibir Yesung melumat bibirnya sendiri, atau suara decakan dari ciuman itu yang masih bisa terdengar samar-samar. Sentuhan pria yang selama ini menjadi panutan baginya di grup itu mirip aliran listrik. Hanya saja berbeda. Tidak membahayakan, namun cukup untuk membuatnya merasa jika tubuhnya tersengat, dengan friksi hangat yang membuatnya ketagihan. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan, Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan.

Hanya dengan membayangkannya kembali saja rasanya dia sudah malu. Tak bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana wajahnya di depan hyungnya itu kemarin. Pasti memalukan sekali. Dia sampai gagap mendadak di depan Yesung, yang saat itu baru pertama kali dilihatnya bersikap sangat gentle secara terang-terangan bahkan menemaninya tidur. Semalaman. Berdua saja. Di kasurnya. Dan dengan posisi memeluknya.

Samar-samar Ryeowook mengingat bau tubuh Yesung yang tersisa di tubuhnya sendiri. Wajahnya blushing parah, ini sudah untuk ke sekian kalinya di pagi itu. Tidak normal rasanya jika ada orang yang sudah merona dan malu-malu kucing sepagi ini. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap gila nantinya.

Tapi...ah mungkin dia memang sudah gila. Toh sekarang dia mulai memikirkan Yesung lagi, padahal hanya beberapa jam Ryeowook belum melihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku rindu padamu, hyung.'

Anggap saja, Ryeowook tak ingin kegilaan ini berakhir.

.

.

.

"Kau berantakan sekali, Ryeowook-ah," Sungmin memberikan opini terus terang saat melihat Ryeowook duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Ryeowook hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Meraih setangkup roti tawar, lalu mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi. Hobi bangun paginya dirusak pagi ini akibat kejadian kemarin, jadi semua member terpaksa sarapan seadanya. Seadanya, jika kulkas dorm masih ada isinya setelah dikuras Shindong maupun Eunhyuk. Dua orang pengacau stok makanan itu memang meresahkan.

"Jangan lupa kita punya jadwal untuk jam sebelas nanti di gedung SBS," Leeteuk mengingatkan, dia berteriak agar semua yang berada di sana mendengar suaranya. Jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook, dia sudah berpakaian rapi dan membawa ransel. Ada rekaman acara yang harus diisinya untuk pagi ini.

Dengan wajah datar Ryeowook mengangguk, menggigit rotinya dalam potongan besar-besar. Tapi anehnya dia tetap merasa lapar sampai roti itu habis. Dia cemberut sedikit. Nafsu makannya naik, mungkin itu bagus. Bagus seandainya saja ada makanan lain di sana. Tapi Ryeowook tak melihat apapun yang bisa dimakan saat ini. Efek bangun terlambat, dia sudah keduluan untuk menyerbu sarapan.

Sungmin terkikik melihat wajah muram Ryeowook.

"Kau masih lapar?"

"Ne," Sahut Ryeowook memelas.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi, Yesung hyung sedang belanja kok. Dan kalau kau beruntung mungkin dia membawakan makanan untukmu."

Mendadak Ryeowook merasa gugup saat nama itu disebut oleh Sungmin. Terkutuklah kejadian kemarin yang tak mau hilang dari benaknya.

"O-Ooh, nde, Sungmin hyung." Jawabnya. Ryeowook memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin sekarang ini. "Hyung sudah rapi sekali, mau kemana?"

"Hanya ke salon." Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Ingin mengganti model rambut."

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk paham. Mulai menyeruput teh hangat yang baru dituangnya dari poci teh. Menyesap hangat yang muncul saat cairan itu masuk ke tenggorokannya. Rasanya tidak buruk, yah selama bukan Kyuhyun saja yang membuatnya.

Dia mengusir jauh-jauh pemikiran itu dari benaknya. Jika Kyuhyun yang mencoba membuatnya, barangkali bocah itu sudah lebih dulu menghanguskan setengah dari isi dapur sebelum air panasnya mendidih untuk membuat teh. Menghancurkan tempat kesayangannya di dorm.

"Jadi nanti hyung langsung ke SBS setelah dari salon?" Tanya Ryeowook, berpura-pura menaruh minat lebih pada topik itu.

"Sudah pasti." Ujar Sungmin. "Kau mau ikut, Ryeowook-ah? Sepertinya rambutmu sudah kepanjangan sekali."

Ryeowook mendengus, mencoba memandang model rambutnya sendiri. "Tidak," tolaknya. "Aku masih betah dengan model ini."

"Tapi itu terlihat seperti anak anjing." Komentar Sungmin dengan nada polos.

Ryeowook menepuk kepalanya. "Astaga hyung, memangnya sebegitu parah? Kau saja yang berpikir begitu." Kilahnya.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Ya sudah, terserahmu saja. Aku kan hanya berpendapat."

"Aku tidak seperti anak anjing." Ryeowook cemberut.

Sedangkan Sungmin malah tertawa. "Itu maksudnya karena kau terlihat sangat imut tahu!" Dia mencubit pipi Ryeowook, yang berbuah tepukan keras di tangannya.

"Yak! Sakit!" Ryeowook mengelus pipinya. Kepalanya agak uring-uringan sekarang dan Sungmin malah memperburuk hal itu. Menyebalkan sekali sih namja bergigi kelinci itu, Ryeowook bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

"Annyeong,"

Sebuah suara lain muncul, berasal tepat dari belakang Ryeowook. Namja itu menoleh dengan kegesitan yang entah didapatnya darimana.

Satu...

Dua...

Ti-

Belum sampai hitungan ketiga Ryeowook sudah melesat dari kursinya, menerjang sesosok tubuh yang berdiri dengan penuh belanjaan di tangannya, lalu melompat. Menghambur untuk memeluk sosok itu tanpa kenal istilah menahan diri.

Brugh!

"Yesung hyung!"

.

.

.

Kepala Yesung seperti berputar pada awalnya. Tak mengira dia akan mendapat sambutan sebegini...errr antusiasnya. Tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh dengan bunyi tidak elit saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai yang tidak dilapisi karpet. Menyakitkan sekali. Tentu saja dia tak bisa bersiap-siap dahulu dari 'serangan' itu, dan beginilah akibatnya.

Tubuhnya merasa menahan beban yang cukup berat, jadi Yesung mendongak, melihat benda apa sekiranya yang berada di atasnya dan membuatnya terjatuh barusan. Otaknya mulai menyusun kata-kata makian sepanjang kereta express Seoul-Busan, tertuju untuk apa saja atau siapa saja yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tetapi kemudian pekikan nyaring itu terdengar,

"Yesung hyung!"

Nah, Yesung merasa peningnya hilang dalam sekejap. Matanya menemukan manik coklat yang berkilau itu di atasnya, hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Membuatnya terpana, benar-benar tak mau bersusah payah memaki lagi. Bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya pun sekarang terlalu enggan untuk dilakukan, seolah itu adalah ide yang amat buruk untuknya.

"Eh?"

Mata Yesung kini membulat. Ini halusinasinya saja, atau memang benar kalau manik coklat itu perlahan mulai makin dekat dengannya? Dan sekarang sudah mulai menutup sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan kecupan yang…ah dia sudah hapal dengan rasanya, karena baru kemarin dia mencicipi bibir ini di bibirnya. Melayang, mungkin itu yang dilakukan oleh jiwanya sekarang. Katakanlah selamat tinggal pada logikanya, karena kini Yesung menutup matanya, dan membalas kecupan itu.

Rasanya benar-benar baik. Sangat baik. Soalah kecupan itu adalah suplemen paling berkhasiat yang pernah diminumnya. Yesung merasakan tangan Ryeowook yang merambati area lehernya, menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam tautan bibir mereka. Melebihi sebuah kecupan eh? Nampaknya begitu.

Tangan Yesung gantian melingkar di pinggang ramping Ryeowook, menarik namja itu agar makin mendekat, menindih badannya sendiri yang masih terbaring di lantai. Tak menyadari betapa berbahayanya posisi mereka berdua sekarang ini. Emosi tetap emosi. Sebuah hal abstrak yang tak bisa dikendalikan sesuka hati. Dan kata 'salah' bukan merupakan pagar pembatas untuk membatasi luapan emosi itu. Masa bodoh dengan segalanya, memangnya apa salahnya melampiaskan perasaannya ini?

Lama mereka seperti itu, bertahan dengan ciuman itu, memuaskan hasrat dan rasa rindu yang awalnya tertahan. Berapa menit ya? Mungkin sepuluh? Atau lebih? Tak ada yang membawa stopwatch kan pastinya, jadi rasanya itu bukan hal yang harus diributkan. Napas keduanya terengah, mengais udara untuk kebutuhan oksigen mereka yang sudah terkuras habis. Deruan napas terdengar, wajah Yesung apalagi Ryeowook sudah merona kemerahan, tapi keduanya sama-sama melempar senyum. Senyum berbeda dengan rangkaian ekspresif yang sama.

Menunjukkan satu kata yang selama ini telah mengikat keduanya tanpa sadar. Perasaan mereka kan tak mungkin berbohong untuk kata itu. Memberi pemahaman tunggal bagaimana semua kejadian aneh ini bisa terjadi di antara keduanya. Kenapa lama sekali mereka menyadarinya? Jika mereka sudah lama memendam perasaan…

"Ekkhem, sudah selesai kegiatannya? Yesung hyung? Ryeowook-ah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Haduuuuhh maafffffff banget karena updatenya semalem ini, bener bener sibuk hari ini, jadinya terpaksa ngetik malem. Itu juga setelah mastiin selesai tugas yang lain.

Ga bisa bilang apa-apa selain terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin! *bow* perhatiannya, saran, ralatan, kesan dan lainnya selalu Rin jadiin semangat! ^^

Dan pemberitahuan, ff ini ga akan memasukkan pairing lainnya selain YeWook, konflik lebih banyak dalam dekripsi sepertinya, untuk memudahkan pemahaman dan karena memang begitulah konsepnya.

Thankyou attention kalian semua :3 *peluk cium* doain aja semoga project Rin ini berhasil XD *plak*

So, selamat menikmati~^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- 4 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Five : Decision**

Bagaimana rasanya jika tubuhmu sedang melayang, bebas di angkasa, menikmati hal-hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupmu, namun kemudian langsung terhempas ke tanah tanpa peringatan sama sekali? Tidak adil bukan? Bahkan rasanya bisa jadi lebih buruk, bukan lagi membentur tanah, tapi tenggelam dalam lautan es Antartika. Membeku dalam kekagetan luar biasa, dan ditarik menuju kesadaran diri tentang apa yang barusan mereka lakukan.

Ryeowook menolak untuk bangun, wajahnya sudah tak karuan dan jantungnya bekerja secara over karena ketegangan ini. Tangannya mencengkeram jaket yang dikenakan oleh pria di bawahnya, yang baru saja di ciumnya tadi. Habis sudah riwayatnya sampai di sini.

_'Baik, matilah aku'_

Dia tak mau berhenti merutuk dalam hati. Seolah itu bisa membuatnya terhindar dari momen ini. Tertelan dalam lubang yang muncul mendadak di lantai, yang kalau bisa akan dibuatnya sendiri. Ide gila, sama gilanya dengan perasaannya.

"Bangunlah,"

Suara lembut itu berbisik, mendorong tangan Ryeowook dengan lembut. Kepala Ryeowook tetap menggeleng, dia malah menggigit bibirnya alih-alih menuruti orang yang memintanya untuk bangun. Bodoh memang, dia kan tak mungkin begini selamanya.

Yesung menghela napas, kemudian sedikit menyingkirkan badan Ryeowook dari atasnya,selembut yang dia bisa. Mencoba bangun dengan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Berbeda dengan imajinasinya, yang sekarang Yesung temukan adalah wajah tenang Sungmin, bukan ekspresi marah atau lainnya. Jelas saja dia heran.

"Bagus hyung, hentikan adegan dewasa kalian atau Donghae akan pingsan sebent- ADUH!"

Eunhyuk, yang menemaninya belanja tadi, mengerang kesakitan saat Sungmin mencubitnya keras, sengaja untuk menghentikan kata-katanya yang lain. Namja pecinta stroberi itu melemparkan pandangan penuh dendam pada Sungmin, yang sekarang sudah kembali ke sikap santainya. Pura-pura tak melihat Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa aku dicubit?!" Protes Eunhyuk.

Akibat dari ketidaksadarannya tadi, Yesung bahkan alpa terhadap kehadiran orang di sekelilingnya. Apa itu salahnya? Salah Ryeowook yang membuatnya lupa? Ah entahlah. Rasanya dia hidup di tengah kesemrawutan begini, terlalu menguras otak untuk bisa menjawab semuanya dengan logis.

Sungmin mendesis kesal. "Karena kita kan tidak butuh satu lagi yang akan seperti Hae, bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarmu?"

Sungmin mendelik, menunjuk Donghae yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dan Yesung baru menyadari ekspresi Donghae sekarang ini. Diliputi syok, persis seperti orang yang habis mengalami guncangan psikologis kelas berat. Melongo parah, dan nyaris tak bereaksi apapun saat Sungmin menunjuknya. Yesung jadi penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Tangan Yesung mengambil tangan kanan Ryeowook untuk mengajaknya bangun, walaupun Ryeowook memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yesung saja. Menyembunyikan mukanya dari tatapan orang lain yang berada di sana.

Terdengar olehnya Sungmin yang menghela napas. Yesung mencoba fokus, bersiap menghadapi apapun yang akan dikatakan namja itu padanya.

"Sadarkan dia, Hyuk-ah. Jangan biarkan Hae terlihat seperti orang keterbelakangan mental begitu. Menyedihkan sekali."

Eunhyuk melengos. Tapi tetap menjalankan apapun yang diminta oleh Sungmin.

"Hae!" Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu Donghae, membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu menatap padanya. "Sudahlah, jangan kaget begitu. Aku juga terkejut sekali saat melihatnya tadi."

Sejenak Donghae terdiam, butuh waktu mencerna kata-kata Eunhyuk. Sampai akhirnya pria tampan itu mengangguk. "Kupikir aku berhalusinasi,"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sergah Eunhyuk, kurang sabar. Nyatanya Sungmin benar, Donghae jadi seperti anak keterbelakangan mental begini. Sebegitu parahnya efek dari tindakan Yesung dan Ryeowook untuk namja itu. Tapi memang tingkah dua orang itu nyaris membuat jantungnya copot sih tadi.

Tatapan Donghae kini tertuju pada Ryeowook dan Yesung, yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Seakan menunggu perintah.

"Kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya, Yesung hyung, Ryeowook-ah." Ujar Donghae, nadanya terdengar kecewa.

"Memberi tahu apa?" Yesung memberikan pandangan bingungnya. Suaranya masih terdengar tenang.

"Jika kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih!" Dua orang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan semburan keras, telinga Yesung sampai berdengung sakit karena itu. Ulah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kompak sekali.

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!" Bantah Yesung.

Sesaat saja Ryeowook merasa kehilangan napasnya. Baik, itu memang kenyataannya. Tapi kenapa harus seterus terang itu? Menyakiti dadanya dengan rasa sesak yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Benarkah?" Eunhyuk menatap Yesung tak percaya. Lalu pada Ryeowook, yang masih enggan untuk menunjukkan dirinya.

"Itu benar." Suara Ryeowook menjawab dengan serak.

Benar juga. Konyol rasanya jika dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih di sana. Tetap saja realitas adalah hal yang mutlak, tak bisa diubah, apalagi dibantah. Percuma dia berusaha meyakinkan diri. Apalah itu harapannya, menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongwoon? Bodoh! Itu benar-benar bodoh. Tingkah seperti itu tak ubahnya sama seperti anak remaja yang dimabuk cinta.

Oke, pemikiran itu terdengar mengerikan bagi sebagian orang yang kini berada di posisi Ryeowook.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganga di tempatnya, bagaimana...bagaimana bisa seperti itu?

Mereka hanya tak habis pikir. Bukankah jika dijabarkan, tidak seharusnya Ryeowook dan Yesung melakukan adegan ciuman di depan umum begitu? Kecuali...yah mereka memang memiliki hubungan lain, di luar hubungan dongsaeng dan hyung di grup, atau hanya sebagai partner kerja. Semestinya begitu. Atau setidaknya mereka yang mengharapkan seperti itu.

Beda dengan Donghae atau Eunhyuk, yang masih kaget dengan kenyataan itu, Sungmin justru tenang-tenang saja. Ekspresinya tak berubah, hanya terlihat ada kilatan geli di matanya saat dia menatap Yesung ataupun Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana, jika kita pertegas saja masalahnya Yesung hyung, Ryeowook-ah?"

Namja itu akhirnya berbicara juga. Tak tahan untuk terus menahan kata-katanya. Dia sudah cukup melihat semuanya, bahkan dapat mendeskripsikan penglihatannya dengan jelas.

Tidak memiliki hubungan apapun huh? Dua orang itu? Dua orang yang tak sadar jika tangan mereka masih saling bertautan? Yang salah satunya memiliki gestur tubuh melindungi satu lainnya. Yang wajah keduanya memerah, malu-malu. Yang...ermm... kali ini Sungmin tertawa dalam hatinya. Yang barusan berciuman. Tanpa tahu tempat. Sampai lupa keadaan. Dengan posisi menindih di lantai. Dan nyaris membuat adegan ciuman itu tidak layak dilihat orang lain karena panasnya gairah mereka di dalam sana.

Bodoh jika mereka tak sadar. Seperti jawaban Yesung atas pertanyaannya.

"Maksudmu?"

.

.

.

Ryeowook sudah malas sekali berkata-kata. Bukan malas mungkin, tapi kehilangan minat untuk berkata-kata. Apalagi yang mau dikatakannya? Yesung sudah membantah hubungan mereka kan? Jadi anggap saja itu semua sudah cukup baginya. Semakin lama di sini malah makin membuatnya jengah setengah mati.

"Bagaimana, jika kita pertegas saja masalahnya Yesung hyung, Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook memandang Sungmin. Tanpa minat sama sekali.

_'Cih, apalagi yang harus diperjelas? Bukannya sudah jelas, kalau ini semua selesai?'_

Batinnya bertanya sarkastis.

"Maksudmu?"

Dia mendengar Yesung menjawab. Nah, jika namja itu saja bingung, apalagi dia?

Tapi tidak, Ryeowook tetap tak mau menyumbangkan suaranya dalam pembicaraan itu. Mau mengabaikannya saja.

Namun itu baru terucap di dalam hatinya saat sebuah tarikan keras didapatnya tepat di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Merenggut pegangannya, yang baru disadari olehnya belum terlepas, dari tangan Yesung. Lalu sebuah tubuh memeluknya, erat, seperti ingin membuatnya kehabisan napas.

Ryeowook sudah ingin sekali berteriak untuk memprotes.

"Aku ingin mempertegas, jika kalian benar tak punya hubungan apa-apa."

Suara Sungmin lah yang terdengar, dan itu terasa sangat dengat dengannya. Ryeowook mendongak. Benar, rupanya memang Sungmin yang sedang memeluknya.

"Karena jika kalian tak punya hubungan apa-apa, aku akan dengan senang hati mejadikan Ryeowook sebagai milikku." Sungmin menambahkan ucapannya.

"Sungmin hyung!" Donghae makin terlihat syok, kali ini lebih parah, raut wajahnya terlihat horor sekali. "Kau gila!"

Uh, penonton yang berisik. Lebih baik Donghae jadi seperti Eunhyuk saja, yang kehilangan suaranya mendadak.

Sementara hati Yesung mencelos. Sudah jelas alasannya, karena dia tak rela jika hal itu terjadi!

**_'Ryeowook milikku!'_**

Batinnya berteriak marah, begitu juga sorot mata yang dipancarkannya tepat ke onyx Sungmin yang sekarang terlihat menantangnya. Pilihannya hanya dua sekarang, bergerak atau melepas Ryeowook. Dia menyayangi pemuda manis itu, dan tak mau menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Yesung bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan Sungmin menyukai Ryeowook. Jadi Sungmin belum tentu bisa cocok dengan Ryeowook kan? Lagipula...lagipula hubungannya dengan Ryeowook sudah lebih jauh. Kenapa dia tak mencoba menjalin yang lebih sekalian?

Sudah terlanjur basah, menceburkan diri juga tak masalah. Akhirnya sama saja.

Jadi, katakan dia tak dewasa, bodoh, gila atau apalah sekarang ini karena... Bravo! Akhirnya Yesung merebut kembali tubuh Ryeowook, menariknya bersamanya, tanpa peduli dengan raut penuh kebingungan milik namja itu. Siapa saja yang berada pada kondisi penuh ketidakwarasan seperti Ryeowook pasti akan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau milikku!"

Pernyataan dari main vokal Super Junior itu mengejutkan siapa saja, termasuk Ryeowook. Yesung masih menariknya, meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di sana dan masukkekamarnya berdua dengan Ryeowook. Mengabaikan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya. Lalu...

Blam!

_'Bagus'_

Benak Sungmin menyuarakan kepuasannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kacau! Akibat ngetik ditengah hecticnya tugas-tugas, jadi beginilah hasilnya. Hancur banget ya? T_T buat konflik dalam satu drabble gini susah...sighs

Tapi Rin bakal coba lebih baik di chapter depan! *bow*

Dan seperti biasa terima kasih banyak buat segala macam hal yang kalian tuliskan di review untuk merespon cerita ini *love sign*

**So, selamat meikmati~^^**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**- 5 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Six : I'm Yours and You're Mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menghempaskan pegangan Yesung di tangannya dengan agak kasar. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan tak terima saat pintu itu telah terbanting menutup. Pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu mendadak terdiam, hanya menatapnya. Sudah pasti menunggunya untuk bicara. Jadi Ryeowook melakukannya.

"Apa yang hyung maksud tadi?" Tanya Ryeowook, gusar.

Yesung menghela napas. Bertindak sembarangan memang bukan tipenya, tapi tadi itu bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan dalam keadaan darurat kan?

Dalam hati dia berharap agar Ryeowook tak mempersulit pendiriannya kali ini.

"Kau milikku. Aku mengatakan itu tadi, apa yang salah?" Dia bertanya balik. Terkejut dengan tatapan garang yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya.

"Aku bukan milikmu, hyung." Ujar Ryeowook dingin. "Atas dasar apa kau bisa mengklaimku seperti itu?"

Yesung maju selangkah, mendekati Ryeowook. Sebaliknya, Ryeowook malah mundur selangkah, menolak gerakan Yesung yang ingin mendekatinya.

"Ryeowook," Yesung menyebut nama itu.

Nama yang membuat tingkahnya menjadi abnormal belakangan ini, nama yang terkadang masuk ke pikirannya secara tiba-tiba, nama yang berarti untuknya, karena tiap kali nama itu disebut, aliran darahnya berdesir dengan lebih kuat.

Ryeowook tak mau berhenti untuk menghindar, kemana saja, asal tidak berada di dekat Yesung. Teman sekamarnya itu sudah cukup membuatnya kacau hari ini. Tak bisakah dia dibiarkan untuk berpikir rasional sebentar?

"Yesung hyung!"

Ryeowook memekik tertahan, tangannya dicekal oleh Yesung, dan tubuhnya terhimpit di pojokan antara dinding, lemari, dan tubuh Yesung. Benar-benar kondisi yang buruk. Hal yang bisa diingat Ryeowook ketika berada dalam kondisi seperti ini hanyalah seperti tikus yang terjebak dalam perangkap. Tidak ada jalan keluar untuk kabur. Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya resah seketika.

"Apa?"

Suara Yesung malah masih tenang-tenang saja. Gila! Ryeowook tak menyangka dibalik sikap aneh dan lembutnya, Yesung memiliki sifat semenakutkan ini. Bahkan dia sendiri merinding sekarang.

"Menjauh dariku!" Pinta Ryeowook, nada suaranya sengaja dia keraskan, berharap Yesung mau mengabulkannya.

Suasana kamar itu agak gelap, lampu-lampu memang dimatikan, dan itu menambah kesan menakutkan untuk Ryeowook. Seolah dia sedang terjebak bersama vampire atau apapunlah makhluk lain yang cocok pada kondisi seperti ini.

Degub jantungnya tak mungkin tak bisa dirasakan oleh Yesung dalam jarak minim seperti ini. Ryeowook menutup matanya. Sebenarnya dia senang-senang saja dekat dengan Yesung, tapi tidak seperti ini. Kondisinya sama sekali berbeda dan yang ini adalah tipe yang mengkhawatirkan untuknya. Aura Yesung menguar seperti teror untuknya. Dingin, kelam, dan ada rasa marah di sana. Mungkin akibat penolakannya tadi.

Yesung tetap diam, mempertahankan posisi itu sambil terus memegangi tangan Ryeowook. Heran, kenapa namja di depannya itu keras kepala sekali. Bukankah sudah jelas mengapa dia menginginkan Ryeowook untuk jadi miliknya? Atau prediksinya saja yang salah? Jika Ryeowook selama ini tidak menyukainya. Tapi kalau begitu, ciuman yang tadi itu apa?

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Ryeowook. Menyesap bau tubuh namja itu sekaligus menggelitik Ryeowook dengan napasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau jadi milikku, Ryeowook-ah? Apa kau lebih menyukai Lee Sungmin?"

Suaranya dalam, parau, tapi terdengar mengancam dibanding nadanya yang seolah menggoda.

Ryeowook bisa pingsan kalau begini caranya. Bahkan untuk bernapas dengan benar pun rasanya sulit. Batinnya berkecamuk dengan beragam pemikiran atraktif atas kejadian ini.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia menolak Yesung? Bukankah dia senang karena Yesung mengatakannya? Bukankah dia menyukai Yesung yang terus berada di sampingnya? Bukankah tadi dia mencium Yesung tanpa rasionalitas pemikiran apapun sebelumnya?

_'Bukankah tadi aku kecewa karena dia mengatakan aku bukan kekasihnya?'_

Kepala Ryeowook menunduk, agak bertumpu pada bahu Yesung.

"Jawab aku, Kim Ryeowook." Yesung memerintahnya.

"Karena kau bukan milikku, hyung." Ujar Ryeowook, disertai dengan helaan napas lelahnya.

Benar. Mungkin itu alasannya. Kebimbangan ini semakin menyiksa batin keduanya. Tapi menuntut untuk terselesaikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung tak mengerti, kali ini dia benar-benar bingung.

Tangan Ryeowook akhirnya mendorong Yesung kuat-kuat, menjauh darinya. Entah tenaga darimana yang digunakan oleh Ryeowook saat itu, namun itu rupanya berhasil. Yesung menjauh, ini memberinya kesempatan lebih banyak untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Karena kau sendiri bukan milikku, hyung! Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti itu? Kau ingin memilikiku? Atas dasar apa, Kim Jongwoon? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kita bukan sepasang kekasih, jadi kenapa kau begitu ngotot untuk memilikiku? Aku ini bukan barang!"

Napas Ryeowook terengah setelahnya. Rangkaian kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya dengan lancar. Mendeskripsikan kegelisahannya. Memberi sinyal bahwa dia tak menyukai hal ini, terombang-ambing tidak jelas. Ryeowook membutuhkan satu pengakuan yang konkret, yang bisa dia terima, yang juga akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa Yesung begitu tidak peka dengan hal itu? Apa sikap saja sudah cukup?

"Kau egois, hyung!" Pekik Ryeowook.

"Ya, aku bersikap egois. Dan aku ingin selamanya bisa egois untuk ini."

Suara Yesung seperti menghantamnya. Apa-apaan itu? Matanya menatap tajam obsidian milik Yesung. Tidak semenakutkan tadi, auranya sudah hilang begitu saja, dan kali ini dia melihat ada gurat putus asa di sana. Sama seperti apa yang ada di karamelnya.

Mata Yesung melebar, setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mata Ryeowook. Karamelnya menutup dengan frustasi yang mendalam. Menggoreskan rasa bersalah itu di dadanya.

"Kau membuatku nyaris gila!"

Ryeowook berteriak dengan serak, tangannya menunjuk Yesung.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku..."

"Hyung pikir semua ini bisa berjalan begitu saja? Hyung pikir aku tak punya perasaan atau apa?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu!" Sergah Yesung. Gerakannya sudah akan mendekati Ryeowook lagi, tapi kali ini Ryeowook tak menghindar, jadi Yesung memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar akibat tangis.

"Mianhae," bisik Yesung. Suaranya penuh penyesalan. Dia tak suka melihat Ryeowook menangis, sama sekali tak suka. Rasanya seperti ada yang menikamnya jika dia melihat karamel itu meneteskan bulir-bulir bening kesedihan.

"Kim Ryeowook," Yesung merasakannya, dia tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama. Siap tidak siap, dia harus mengatakannya. Berpegang teguh pada perasaannya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ryeowook terperangah. Agak tak menyangka jika Yesung akan benar-benar mengatakan hal itu padanya. Apa ini mimpi? Dia berharap ini bukan sekedar mimpi. Atau jika benar dia sedang bermimpi, Ryeowook berharap untuk tak terbangun nanti.

Tangannya memukul dada Yesung, agak keras karena dia sengaja melakukannya. Pria itu meringis, biarkan saja.

"Hyung itu bodoh!" Ungkap Ryeowook terus terang.

Dalam hati Yesung merasa ingin sekali meralat kata-kata itu. Jujur saja, agak menyakitkan saat dia mendengarnya. Apalagi dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Hyung juga lamban untuk menyadari banyak hal!"

Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya. Memukul dada Yesung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seperti menguji kesabaran Yesung dengan tingkahnya yang sangat kekanakan. Tapi toh Yesung tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

Ryeowook masih menangis, dan itu membuat Yesung makin cemas saja. Tangannya makin melingkar erat di tubuh Ryeowook, sedikit mengelus punggungnya untuk meredakan isakan namja itu. Kemarahannya sudah sirna, tergantikan dengan perasaan lain yang berbeda sama sekali. Mereka membiarkan beberapa menit berlalu tanpa kata-kata. Sempat Yesung mengira jika Ryeowook tertidur, jika saja suara lirih itu tidak terdengar.

"Aku...aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

Yesung kehilangan suaranya sekarang. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya yang kini meluap. Senyumnya mengembang dengan lebar, membuat ketampanannya yang sering dibicarakan para fans itu semakin bertambah.

"Jadi, aku milikmu sekarang, Ryeowookie." Ucap Yesung, terdengar menggoda.

Tangan Ryeowook meremas baju bagian depan Yesung kuat-kuat.

"Kau milikku, hyung. Dan...dan aku milikmu."

Wajah Ryeowook mendongak, menatap tepat ke mata Yesung yang berbinar senang. Mencari kepastiannya di sana.

Yesung mengangguk pelan. Betapa mudahnya menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai miliknya seandainya saja dia menyadari poin itu dari awal. Deklarasi dari perasaannya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Ryeowook bimbang tadi, karena dia tak pernah mengatakannya secara terbuka.

"Ya, kau milikku, Kim Ryeowook."

.

.

.

Leeteuk menatap keduanya dongsaengnya itu bergantian. Mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti sekarang ini. Sedang yang ditatapnya merasa sangat risih. Berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangan mereka, berpura-pura sibuk pada apapun asal tidak melihatnya. Leeteuk lelah melihatnya, kedua orang itu sudah seperti satpam saja yang mondar-mandir di sana. Keluar masuk hanya karena salah tingkah.

"Yesung-ah, Ryeowookie, duduklah di sini sebentar. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian."

Leeteuk akhirnya berucap, kemudian melihat dua orang yang disebutnya itu sama-sama gugup. Tapi tidak berusaha mengelak dari perintahnya sama sekali. Ryeowook yang lebih dulu duduk di depannya, kemudian Yesung menyusul dengan tampang tenang yang dikenali Leeteuk seperti wajahnya yang sedang dipanggil oleh sajangnim, menyimpan keresahan yang sengaja disembunyikan.

"Kyuhyun, jangan menguping!" Ryeowook menegur saat Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya penuh minat pada mereka. Terlihat risih sekali. Sebetulnya sih yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja, tapi semua member.

Kangin mencuri pandang dari botol soda yang masih ditaruhnya di mulut padahal isinya sudah habis sama sekali. Shindong pura-pura tidur di sofa dekat mereka. Siwon mematikan musik yang mengalun di headphonenya diam-diam agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas di meja riasnya dan Donghae menunduk dengan wajah seperti sedang menjenguk orang sakit. Hanya Sungmin satu-satunya yang tidak menoleh atau berusaha mengetahui apa yang ingin dibicarakan Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua," Leeteuk memulai, merasa tak mau berbasa-basi. Percuma, waktu mereka tak banyak di sini. Setelah Sungmin mengirimkan pesan padanya, Leeteuk ingin secepatnya berbicara pada dua orang di depannya ini.

Bisa dia lihat jika wajah Ryeowook jadi agak memucat, pias, sedangkan wajah Yesung sedikit gelisah.

"Yang mau aku katakan hanyalah," Leeteuk sengaja menggantung kalimatnya selama beberapa detik. "Aku senang kalian sudah memulai untuk berpacaran, aku tidak melarang kalian untuk ini, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja membuatku kecewa adaah...karena kalian tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu!" Dia memberengut setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya itu keras-keras, agar semua member juga bisa mendengarnya, kemudian tertawa.

Baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung menatap padanya dengan pandangan berbeda. Hanya sesaat, karena selanjutnya suara teriakan membahana di ruang ganti itu.

"CHUKKAE!"

Kemudian berbagai suara lain yang mengikuti. Ucapan-ucapan senang, pekikan bahagia, dan tawa canda. Yesung tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih pada Leeteuk, sementara Ryeowook malah berkaca-kaca. Perasaan Ryeowook memang sensitif, bukan rahasia lagi kan.

"Kalian harus mentraktir kami!"

"Aku tidak menyangka! Bagus sekali Yesung hyung, Ryeowookie!"

"Oh wow! Selamat kalau begitu!"

"Wah, kalian tidak mendapat masalah sama sekali! Haah, aku lega."

"Aku memang sudah curiga pada Yesung hyung dan Ryeowookie, mereka aneh sekali tiap berduaan, seperti dunia milik berdua. Menjengkelkan."

Nah, yang terakhir itu berasal dari mulut pedas sang maknae yang salah tempat di kesempatan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** - Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Konflik belum selesai di chap kemarin hohohoo~ kali ini konfliknya sama diri mereka masing-masing. Memang di fic ini ga akan ada konflik yang banyak menyinggung orang di luar pairing kok~

Woah, ga nyangka review sampai sebanyak itu untuk chapter kemarin X) Jeongmal gomawo readers! *kecupin* Rin ga balas bukan berarti Rin ngga menghargai apa yang kalian tulis di kotak review yaaa...

Btw, untuk reader baru, Rin ulangin lagi, drablle ini memang di luar normal(?) dibanding drabble umumnya karena ini project pribadi, jadi maaf jika banyak dari saran atau komplainnya yang Rin abaikan. Ini demi konsep drabble ini sendiri yang udah Rin susun *bow*

Tenang aja, drabble masih terus berlanjut kok, ngga tamat sampai di sini ;)

**So, selamat menikmati~^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- 6 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Seven : Perfect For You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalan-jalan di kota Seoul mulai menggelap, burung gereja berkicau lirih, mulai meninggalkan dahan-dahan pohon maple yang gundul, hasil dari fenomena vegetasi meranggas pada musim gugur. Lampu-lampu menyala terang, mencoba menandingi terangnya matahari di siang hari walau jelas tidak berhasil.

Traffic jam sudah lewat, berhubung sekarang sudah masanya makan malam dimulai. Tapi itu tidak berarti aktivitas jadi menyurut. Khas ibukota sekali. Beberapa kendaraan melaju di jalanan dengan kecepatan standar, sejalan dengan kesibukan yang sudah turun intensitasnya. Berkendara dengan santai menjadi pilihan banyak orang, termasuk dengan mobil cukup bermerk satu itu yang kini menurunkan kecepatannya dan menyelip ke jalur paling kiri, membiarkan mobil-mobil lain di belakangnya lewat lebih dulu.

Dua orang di dalamnya tidak terlibat pada pembicaraan apapun, yang berarti suasana dalam mobil itu hening.

Kelamnya malam di luar jendela mobil terpantul pada mata sewarna coklat yang menyerupai karamel lembut, membiaskannya dalam bentuk bayang-bayang samar yang terlalu abstrak untuk dapat ditebak. Ekspresinya datar, simpel, dia bosan. Untuk mengalihkan kebosanan dia menoleh pada pria dengan surai coklat acak di sampingnya yang serius mengemudi. Tebakannya salah, ini malah membuatnya makin bosan saja. Pria itu menyetir seolah sedang berada di hutan, berkonsentrasi penuh pada kemudinya.

Mulutnya berdecih pelan. Yang ternyata mengundang perhatian dari sang pengemudi.

"Kau kenapa, Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook cemberut, memperlihatkan ekspresi muram menggemaskan yang dapat disamakan dengan hewan imut sekelas anak anjing.

"Bosan," Jawabnya pendek.

Yang duduk di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tumben sekali kau jadi terlihat hiperaktif. Biasanya mendengarkan musik sudah cukup untukmu."

"Ini berbeda, Yesung hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas aku bosan sekali sekarang."

Yesung manggut-manggut. Tidak tercetus satupun solusi berharga untuk kekasihnya yang masih cemberut itu, dan Ryeowook agak jengkel karenanya. Tapi yah, dia mencoba bersabar.

Hari ini mereka pulang dari pemotretan di luar kota, Ryeowook sengaja memilih bersama Yesung dan pulang ke Seoul secepatnya dibanding melewatkan waktu semalaman penuh di sana bersama semua kru. Dia ingin ketenangan, dan jika ada orang yang tepat untuk memberinya ketenangan, orang itu adalah Yesung, sang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya cukup lama.

Tapi lebih parah dari ketenangan yang dia maksud, Yesung malah bisu sekalian malam ini. Jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang dia harapkan. Setidaknya kan ada obrolan ringan atau apalah yang membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Jangan seperti ini, lama-lama dia jadi tidak betah di dalam mobil. Terjebak dengan rasa pengap yang luar biasa menyiksanya.

Berkutat dengan segala pemikiran itu, Ryeowook menghela napas sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Ayo turun,"

Suara dengan nada halus itu membuyarkan segala macam lamunan yang berada di kepala Ryeowook. Dia menoleh cepat, berusaha mengetahui keadaan saat ini. Matanya menangkap bayangan yang tidak biasa di luar jendela.

_'Sejak kapan parkiran dorm berubah jadi sungai?'_

Pikiran bodoh itu masuk begitu saja, membuatnya meringis agak malu. Tentu saja bukan, karena dia memang tidak berada di parkiran dorm, melainkan di tepi sungai Han, yang baru dikenalinya setelah melihat lebih seksama.

Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu, menyentaknya hingga terbuka dan kemudian turun. Baru saja kakinya menapak pada tanah, gelombang hawa dingin menghantamnya.

Sial!

Dia tidak suka ini, lebih tepatnya dia tak suka hawa dingin seperti ini. Batinnya mencemooh sedikit soal pilihan Yesung yang membawanya ke sini alih-alih ke dorm mereka yang dilengkapi penghangat. Meski begitu Ryeowook tidak mengeluh keras-keras tentang ini. Dia mulai merasa tempat ini tidak buruk. Udaranya cukup segar, walaupun baunya tercampur dengan bau lapuk daun. Tapi Ryeowook cukup menyukainya, apalagi ditambah dengan fakta perasaan pengapnya di mobil tadi sudah sirna.

Yesung berada di depan. Mungkin hanya semeter lebih jauh, dan makin dekat. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook, yang langsung disambut dengan genggaman hangat. Yesung tahu betul apa yang diinginkan oleh Ryeowook. Hanya saja dia tak mau membongkarnya dengan berkata gamblang. Begini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tanpa suara Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Yesung, yang kini membawanya menelusuri bagian sisi sungai yang berumput. Melihat hitamnya air sungai, pantulan dari gelapnya langit malam. Suasana tenang itu membawa kedamaian tersendiri bagi keduanya. Di sela-sela aktifitas mereka yang memang selalu dikelilingi orang banyak, tempat sepi merupakan satu yang jarang mereka jajaki.

Yesung berhenti, setelah sekitar dua puluh meter mereka berjalan. Tak ingin terlalu jauh lagi.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Di sini menyenangkan juga." Komentar Ryeowook, tersenyum.

Yesung berpaling ke arah kekasih mungilnya itu. Terkekeh sedikit.

"Kupikir tadi kau tidak mau turun." Godanya.

Kepala Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak."

Yesung menarik Ryeowook agar berada lebih dekat dengannya, kemudian memeluknya tepat di pinggang, bagian kesukaannya. Ini nyaris seperti adegan romantis di drama, salahkan hobinya yang suka sekali menontonnya. Tapi setidaknya ini berguna, karena jujur saja Yesung bukan tipikal yang romantis. Apalagi soal berkata-kata, payah sekali. Lagu-lagu romantis yang dinyanyikannya selama bertahun-tahun tidak memberikan inspirasi apapun rupanya. Agak miris.

Ryeowook tersenyum menerima perlakuan itu. Menatap tetap ke depan, namun tangannya menelusuri tangan Yesung yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mengelusnya dengan sayang. Bintang-bintang bertaburan bak permata yang ditebar di lembaran karbon hitam, hanya saja yang ini jauh lebih indah. Malam ini terang, bahkan bulan penuh. Sekarang purnama.

"Pemandangannya indah." Ryeowook menunjuk apa yang dilihatnya.

Mata kelam Yesung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook, tapi tak lama. Dia berpaling lagi ke arah kekasihnya.

"Menurutku kau lebih indah." Sahutnya.

Ryeowook mendengus. "Jangan menggombal."

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Itu memang tidak cocok dengan imagenya, tapi apa salahnya menggombal untuk kekasihmu sekali-kali?

Tangan Ryeowook menemukan jemari kecil milik Yesung, kemudian menautkan jarinya sendiri di sana.

"Menurut hyung..." Suara Ryeowook terdengar agak sayup, efek angin yang baru saja bertiup di sana. "Akan berapa lama kita bisa seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup berani. Tapi Yesung tenang-tenang saja mendengarnya. Seolah ini adalah pembicaraan yang biasa didengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin kita bisa bertahan?" Yesung bertanya balik, mencoba melirik ekspresi Ryeowook dari samping.

"Ahniyo, hanya bertanya." Jawaban Ryeowook sama tenangnya, walau tak bisa dipungkiri dia jadi agak gelisah sekarang.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mempertahankanmu sebisa mungkin."

Nada suara Yesung yang lembut itu serasa meluluhkannya. Ryeowook kembali tenang, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Ada sesuatu yang menganggunya sedikit.

"Tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Dia bertanya, dengan nada yang seolah mengharap untuk diyakinkan.

Yesung mengangguk, lebih cepat dibanding dugaan Ryeowook.

"Kau milikku, kekasihku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa?" Ryeowook mendesaknya.

Yesung tersenyum masam. "Kecuali jika kau sendiri yang meminta itu, aku tidak akan egois lagi untuk mencoba menahanmu lebih lama."

Dada Ryeowook bagai disiram dengan es. Mati rasa sejenak. Akankah dia bersikap seperti itu nanti? Ingin meninggalkan Yesung?

"Tidak!" Itu hampir terdengar seperti pekikan. "Aku tidak peduli, jika memang hyung harus egois untuk mempertahankanku, aku...aku bersedia. Aku mengizinkannya."

Yesung tersentak sedikit. Kepalanya menunduk kali ini, bertumpu pada bahu sempit milik Ryeowook. Menghela napas di sana.

"Aku tidak mau egois terhadapmu."

"Tapi itu harus, hyung! Memangnya hyung rela melihatku dengan orang lain?" Ryeowook memaksa, dengan keras kepala.

"Jika orang itu bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia..."

"Tidak. Akan." Ryeowook menahan napasnya. Pemikiran macam apa itu? Apa kurang jelas lagi apa yang diinginkannya? "Kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu! Tidak ada yang lain!"

Yesung membalik tubuh Ryeowook. Meminta perhatian penuh dari karamel itu yang sekarang bersinar galak, menandakan dia tak ingin dibantah.

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Ryeowook," Yesung memulai, tersenyum manis. "Aku tentu akan mencegahmu mendapatkan orang lain selain aku. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untukmu agar kau tidak menemukan siapapun yang bisa membuatmu berpaling. Aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu, seerat yang aku bisa. Tapi jika kau yang memintaku melepasmu, aku bersedia untuk itu. Kebahagiaanmu jauh lebih penting."

Alunan suara Yesung tak ubahnya seperti nada-nada lagu penuh irama memikat bagi Ryeowook. Seperti selantun puisi indah miliknya pribadi. Dan Ryeowook berjanji akan mengingat kata-kata itu selamanya. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Yesung untuk membicarakan apa yang dia putuskan, apa yang dia rasakan dan inginkan dalam satu kalimat panjang. Ryeowook tak memiliki hasrat untuk mendebat lagi. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada Yesung.

Dadanya menghangat dengan luapan perasaan sayang untuk namja itu.

"Gomawo~" Bisik Ryeowook. "Tapi jangan pernah memaksakan dirimu untuk jadi sempurna untukku, hyung. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau sudah jauh dari kata sempurna."

"Aku harap itu jujur, karena aku merasa sebaliknya." Yesung agak mengeluh.

Kemudian Ryeowook tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku jelas jujur. Hyung saja yang kurang percaya diri."

"Kalau begitu kau mau membantuku jadi lebih percaya diri?" Tawar Yesung.

"Kau sudah mendapatkanku duluan dibanding orang lain, berbangga hatilah sedikit, Kim Jongwoon."

Yesung tergelak. "Aku cukup puas mendengarnya."

Jemari Yesung menelusuri tulang pipi Ryeowook yang tinggi.

_'Manis'_

Inner Yesung. Benar, ada bagusnya dia berbangga hati tentang ini. Karena namja ini adalah miliknya, kekasihnya yang mencintainya, sama seperti dia yang mencintai Ryeowook sepenuhnya.

"Kau juga sempurna, Ryeowook."

Bisikan itu terdengar menggoda dalam suara husky milik Yesung. Pipi Ryeowook merona tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kulitmu dingin," Yesung berkomentar. Agak khawatir tentang itu. Mungkin tidak seharusnya dia membawa Ryeowook berjalan-jalan di udara terbuka ketika malam dingin seperti ini. Bisa saja Ryeowook sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Ryeowook, sedikit berbohong. Selintas ide muncul di benaknya setelah itu. "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk tetap hangat, hyung~"

Yesung terkekeh. Mengerti benar maksud Ryeowook kali ini.

"Dengan senang hati,"

Tangan Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook secara perlahan, menatap dalam ke maniknya sebelum dia memejam. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook, membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu ciuman hangat yang penuh kasih sayang. Dia melumat bibir tipis itu dengan lembut, tidak perlu nafsu di sini. Mereka memiliki lebih dari sekedar itu. Yang lebih murni, dan tak ternilai.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Kita kembali saja!"

Tangan Sungmin setengah menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun. Menjauh dari tempat dimana ada bayangan dua orang yang saling berciuman mesra tanpa sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Tapi Sungmin hyung, wow, apa kau tidak ingin mengabadikan momen ini? Mungkin bisa jadi dokumentasi sedikit." Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

Sungmin menggeram kesal dengan kelakuan maknae itu. Kesalahannya adalah ketika dia merasa melihat mobil Yesung yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dan memutuskan keluar untuk mengecek. Ternyata dugaannya benar, hanya saja mobil itu tidak ada penumpangnya. Beruntung dia hanya pulang dengan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang fua disebut terakhir sementara itu kini tertidur di mobil. Jadi untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk, Sungmin mencari Yesung bersama Kyuhyun yang masih terbangun.

Nah, setelah mencari-cari sedikit, ujungnya hanyalah adegan mesra yang dia lihat dari sepasang kekasih itu. Menyebalkan juga. Ketika pikirannya berlarian cemas antara kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang dialami Yesung ataupun Ryeowook, nyatanya dua orang itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Amat baik malah, Sungmin mendengus.

Tanpa peringatan Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun lebih keras sebelum bocah itu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sudah pasti untuk mengejek Yesung dan Ryeowook nantinya.

"Masuk, Kyu, atau kau kutinggal di sini." Sungmin mengancam agak galak.

Wajah Kyuhyun merengut mendengarnya. Maknae dengan julukan evil itu sama sekali tidak bertingkah evil kali ini. Ekspresi itu sama lucunya dengan maknae di grup lainnya. Andai saja Kyuhyun tetap seperti itu, para fans pasti tertawa melihat drastisnya dia berubah. Dari setan penganggu, menjadi seperti anak kecil yang pemarah.

_'Eh? Tapi kapan Kyuhyun mau bersikap manis di depan fans?'_

Sungmin menggeleng. Rahasia umum jika maknae Super Junior itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Mengerikan, apalagi mulut pedasnya.

"Kau sangat melindungi pasangan itu, hyung." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Yah," Sungmin menutup pintu di sebelahnya setelah Kyuhyun masuk di kursi belakang. Mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku hanya ingin melihat orang lain bahagia. Itu kan bukan kesalahan."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Sangat baik hati."

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fluff sekali di chapter ini~~

Tapi biarlah, toh memang inti buat chapter ini seperti itu kkkk~

Lagi-lagi Rin mengucapkan jeongmal gomawo buat semua review yang masuk untuk chapter kemarin~~ banyak banget yang seneng YeWook jadian XD

Oh ya abaikan notes di bawah ini ya.

**So, selamat menikmati~~^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Failed. Kamu tahu ngga ada apapun di bulan ke 7, mengecewakan ya? Haaah... Maaf...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- 7 Sept' 13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Eight : Merry Christmas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung pikir ini hanyalah masalah tentang pekerjaannya, atau apapun itu yang setiap hari menganggu rutinitas hariannya sebagai seorang entertainer. Penyanyi. Anggota dari boyband terkenal. Ah ya, dia mengingatnya. Jadwal tentu saja.

Bibirnya secara tak sadar menghembuskan napas kelewat keras. Kentara sekali memiliki pancaran nada frustasi yang biasanya dia coba untuk samarkan. Bagaimanapun ini hal-hal sepele, membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya hanya akan membuatnya malu saat ini.

Payah, bahkan dia sendiri belum mendapatkan jawaban atas masalahnya sama sekali. Antara dia yang bodoh, atau otaknya saja yang lamban memikirkan solusi terbaik. Well, kedua hal itu tak banyak bedanya. Tipis sekali.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. Tentu saja, Yesung terlalu ribut. Bahkan saat suaranya yang indah itu tak terdengar sama sekali. Untuk gerakan mengacak rambut pun terdengar amat jelas. Membuat orang lain di radius sepuluh meter darinya pun bisa mendengar. Penata riasnya mendelik sedikit, menganggap Yesung tidak menghargai hasil kerjanya sejak tiga jam lalu. Kemudian menggerutu diam-diam sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal.

"Yesung hyung?" Seorang Choi di Super Junior bertanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan si anak kaya dan serba sempurna itu, Choi Siwon.

Yesung mendongak dari pandangannya pada jari-jarinya sendiri. Padahal jelas tak ada yang menarik di sana. Tatapan Yesung polos, tipuan yang bagus, sungguh. Dalam konteks sinisme.

"Kau kenapa?" Siwon menatapnya prihatin, pastilah semua orang bisa menebaknya jika Yesung punya masalah.

Sejenak tatapan Yesung kemana-mana. Ragu. Antara memberi penjelasan, atau berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Walau yang terakhir itu dia yakin tidak akan bisa berhasil untuk mengelabui intelektualitas seorang Choi Siwon.

"Hanya masalah kecil," Yesung mendesah pelan, berusaha tersenyum.

Siwon membalas senyumnya dengan jauh lebih menawan. Dasar poker face, mau bagaimanapun dia akan tetap sempurna.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu untuk itu? Apa masalahnya kalau boleh kutahu?"

Sangat murah hati, sangat sopan, dan selalu ingin membantu. Karakteristik yang melekat erat pada Siwon.

"Ini bukan masalah besar." Yesung mencoba meyakinkan pria itu dengan nada tak yakin.

"Kalau begitu aku harap aku bisa membantumu, hyung." Siwon mencoba dengan lebih halus lagi.

Yah, tampaknya itu berhasil. Karena sekarang ini obsidian Yesung mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Efeknya, Yesung bercerita begitu saja di depan Siwon dan segala keinginan untuk membantu miliknya.

.

.

.

Natal, 25 Desember 2011

Apa yang biasanya kau harapkan pada hari natal? Salju? Oke itu musim, hal yang memang mutlak sejak beberapa puluh abad yang lalu. Hadiah? Hanya jika kau berusia kurang dari lima belas tahun dan belum memasuki masa-masa memandang hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang bukan keharusan. Bagaimana kalau ucapan? Well, itu hal yang paling umum, hampir menyatu dengan budaya lokal. Kau akan mendapatkannya karena setiap orang pasti akan mengucapkan hal itu pada nyaris siapapun yang ditemuinya di tanggal 25 Desember yang dingin.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, itu semua adalah hal-hal yang diinginkan seorang Kim Ryeowook pada hari natalnya. Kekanakan? Pasti semua orang melihatnya seperti itu. Walaupun hal itu hanya tergantung pada pola pemikiran dan sifat seseorang tentu saja.

Ryeowook sama seperti pria lainnya pada umumnya. Memiliki perkerjaan, bertanggung jawab, dan cukup dewasa di usianya yang sudah menginjak seperempat abad. Hanya saja sifatnya yang menyukai hal-hal kekanakan seperti itulah yang kurang umum darinya. Tapi perbedaan itu kan selalu menarik, begitu juga yang ada di diri Ryeowook.

Tangan kanannya mengukir pola-pola abstrak di kaca jendela mobil yang agak berembun, efek dari pemanas suhu yang dinyalakan di dalam mobil. Bibirnya bersiul-siul dengan nada riang. Tentu, moodnya sedang bagus. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Managernya dan beberapa member satu grupnya berada di mobil yang sama dengannya, untuk mengikuti jadwal mereka hari ini.

Dengan malas dia melihat hasil karyanya di kaca jendela, tidak buruk-buruk amat. Dia memang bukan penggambar yang baik sejujurnya. Dalam satu gerakan singkat dia menghapus semua bekasnya. Merogoh kantongnya dalam detik berikutnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sana. Benda kecil yang tipis itu dinyalakannya.

Ryeowook mengecek pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Kebanyakan dari teman dekat, yang mengucapkan selamat hari natal padanya dengan beragam cara dan untaian kata yang berbeda. Dia tertawa sejenak setelah membaca beberapa, kemudian melanjutkan membuka beberapa pesan lainnya.

Dahinya mengernyit sebentar saat satu pesan yang dibacanya sedikit membuatnya bingung. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah ketika membaca lebih jauh. Campuran antara senang, jengkel, dan...marah?

**From : YoonA-ya**

**Ryeowook oppa, Merry Christmas! Semoga natal ini lebih berkesan untukmu. Ah ya, aku berharap oppa mau mengirimiku hadiah juga, seperti Yesung oppa dan boneka rusanya pagi tadi. Lucu sekali! Tapi hei, aku hanya bercanda oppa! Sungguh! Jadi, sampai jumpa. ^^**

Hanya ucapan biasa bukan? Dan apa ada orang yang marah setelah mendapat ucapan hari natal?

Ryeowook sontak saja membanting ponselnya ke dashboard mobil. Tidak berminat lagi membaca pesan yang lain. Membuat managernya terkejut dan menoleh protes padanya. Begitu juga beberapa member yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa Ryeowook?" Leeteuk bertanya sabar.

Ryeowook membuang muka ke arah jalanan di samping kanannya. Mendengus, sepelan yang dia bisa agar tak ada yang sadar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung."

Dia sudah berusaha membuat agar ssuaranya tetap terdengar riang, namun justru itu membuat suara tenornya terdengar memiliki tegangan berlebihan saat dia mengucapkannya. Ciri orang yang tidak begitu pandai berbohong, bahkan tanpa melihat mata orang yang dia bohongi.

Leeteuk menghela napas, sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan aneh eternal maknae-nya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Suasana hati Ryeowook masih belum membaik bahkan sampai malam. Seseorang yang berada di dekatnya uring-uringan sendiri melihatnya seperti itu.

Yesung menghela napas berat dalam perjalanannya menuju dorm lantai sebelas. Ryeowook berdecih sedikit mendengarnya, sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk dinding lift yang dingin.

"Kau seperti tidak senang melihatku, Ryeowook-ah." Ujar Yesung, memulai.

Jujur saja tingkah kekasihnya itu sangat aneh sekarang. Mengacuhkannya. Itu yang paling membuat Yesung heran, sekaligus gugup mendadak.

"Tidak juga."

Nada suara Ryeowook dingin dan agak ketus.

Pintu lift berdentang terbuka, menandakan lantai yang mereka tuju sudah sampai. Ryeowook keluar duluan, dengan langkah cepat dan agak menghentak. Sungmin menoleh penuh prihatin pada Yesung yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa dengannya hari ini, hyung. Tapi dia mendadak jadi temperamental sekali sejak tadi di mobil sebelum sampai di tempat latihan. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya." Sungmin berkata sambil menepuk pundak Yesung sekali. Kemudian ikut berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Jujur saja aku sendiri bingung dengan tingkah Ryeowook." Keluh Yesung, melangkah pelan-pelan menyusul yang lain.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook." Yesung mencoba mendapatkan perhatian namja itu, tapi nihil, dia diacuhkan. Dan itu sukses membuatnya frustasi saat ini.

"Ryeowook! Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara?"

Nada suara Yesung yang agak meninggi itu membuat Ryeowook akhirnya bangkit dari sofa. Menghujam obsidian Yesung dengan tatapan marah yang jelas sekali.

"Hyung mau bicara padaku, padahal hyung tidak ingat hari apa ini?!" Ryeowook menjawab sinis.

"Ini hari kamis." Balas Yesung jujur. "Dan hari natal. Apa yang salah kalau begitu?"

Sekilas tatapan Ryeowook berubah kecewa. Yesung sempat melihatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook meledak lagi.

"Bagus. Hyung ingat hari ini natal, dan hyung ingat apa yang harusnya hyung lakukan? Oh iya, seperti mengirimi ucapan natal ke setiap orang dan mengirimi hadiah boneka rusa yang lucu untuk Yoona. Lalu berpikir aku tidak ada di hari ini!"

Kaki Ryeowook menghentak kesal, masuk ke dalan kamar dengan diliputi kemarahan. Sementara Yesung tertegun.

Itu memang benar. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya tentu saja. Yesung memang mengirimkan hadiah boneka rusa yang lucu untuk Yoona, tapi bukan berarti gadis itu satu-satunya. Seperti para gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng perempuannya yang lain, yang mendapat bingkisan berbeda darinya. Namun itu tidak berarti Yesung melupakan Ryeowook! Namja itu kekasihnya sendiri, mana mungkin Yesung bisa melupakannya.

"Pertengkaran rumah tangga lagi." Kyuhyun berdecak terang-terangan.

"Sudah terbiasa lama-lama." Shindong menimpali.

Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Ini kan karena Yesung hyung tidak peka juga. Bagus sekali mengacuhkan kekasihnya dan memberi Yoona hadiah. Oh, dan kemudian Ryeowook mengetahui hal itu."

"Kombinasi yang seimbang ya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng tak habis pikir.

Kekesalan Yesung memuncak. Dia melemparkan bantal sofa yang terdekat darinya ke arah mereka.

"Dan kalian tidak membantu sama sekali!"

.

.

.

Sejenak, atau beberapa menit, entah Ryeowook tidak menghitungnya, dia terpana di depan kamarnya. Hal itu reaksi alamiah setelah dia berhasil menggapai saklar lampu di dinding dan menyalakan penerangan di ruangan itu.

Kesan pertamanya adalah suasana kamar yang benar-benar berubah. Lalu diikuti dengan sensasi menyenangkan saat dia menatap kasur dan dinding sekitarnya. Semua berwarna coklat krem lembut, dengan sedikit tambahan warna coklat acak yang menyebar. Ryeowook mengenalinya sebagai motif kulit binatang kesukaannya, jerapah.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, agak gemetar, tak sabar untuk menduduki seprai lembut dan hangat dengan motif serupa. Mengabaikan pertanyaan aneh kemana seprainya yang berwarna cream itu sekarang. Boneka jerapah nyaris memenuhi tempat tidurnya, tak memberinya tempat yang cukup luas untuk berbaring. Tapi Ryeowook tidak protes. Dia malah tersenyum lebar.

Tangannya menyentuh boneka jerapah yang paling besar, menilik pada sesuatu yang tergantung di leher boneka itu dengan pita hijau. Ryeowook lantas mengambilnya.

**Kau menyukainya? Atau tidak? Aku harap kau menyukainya karena aku memikirkan ini seharian. Maaf terlambat, Ryeowookie, tapi Merry Christmas. Aku mencintaimu, Giraffe.**

**- Your Turtle -**

Mata Ryeowook memanas.

_'Selalu saja, bodoh!'_

Hatinya memaki dalam luapan perasaan sayang untuk Yesung saat itu. Kemarahannya hilang. Sekejap dan tanpa bekas sama sekali. Perombakan kamar ini berakibat pada perombakan moodnya juga sekarang ini.

"Jadi..bagaimana? Kau menyukainya? Aku harus menyiapkan ini seharian dibantu Siwon-ie, maaf terlambat mengatakannya. Atau kau masih marah padaku?"

Suara bariton halus di belakangnya membuat Ryeowook terlonjak. Kepalanya menoleh. Wajahnya pasti terlihat memalukan sekali sekarang ini. Setelah marah-marah barusan, sekarang dia malah menangis seperti anak kecil karena mendapat kejutan seperti ini.

Yesung berdiri di sana dengan sikap agak serba salah. Khawatir dengan sikap yang akan ditujukan Ryeowook untuknya. Namun tanpa diduga, Ryeowook malah nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Menerjang Yesung dengan pelukan hangat.

"Kenapa hyung selalu membuat yang aneh-aneh?" Ryeowook bertanya, lebih tepatnya menuntut.

"Eh?" Yesung bingung, setengah menahan badan Ryeowook yang bertumpu sepenuhnya padanya. "Jadi kau tidak menyukainya?"

Ryeowook mengambil sedikit jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Yesung. Menatap penuh kesabaran pada manik kelam milik kekasihnya. Mengambil napas sesaat sebelum berbicara.

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Tapi aku sebal pada cara hyung yang seolah mengacuhkanku di hari natal ini seharian. Tanpa ucapan, tanpa penjelasan."

Yesung nyengir sedikit. "Lalu kau cemburu pada Yoona?"

Wajah Ryeowook merona dengan cepat. "Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak," respon Yesung. "Karena sejujurnya bukan Yoona saja yang mendapat hadiah dariku. Seluruh gadis di bawah SM Entertaiment mendapatkannya."

"O-oh," mata Ryeowook melebar. "Sangat khas dirimu. Tidak melupakan yang lainya."

"Dan sangat khas dirimu selalu saja cemburu pada yang lainnya." Yesung pura-pura menggeleng dan berdecak pelan. Mengingat tingkah Ryeowook barusan.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya, sangat malu. Merutuk dalam hati kenapa dia tak bisa bersikap dewasa seperti kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf," gumamnya.

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Menenangkan. Jemari kecil Yesung menelusuri rahang tegas Ryeowook, membawa wajah manis itu agar berhadapan sekali lagi dengan wajahnya.

"Tak apa." Ujar Yesung. "Aku senang melihatmu cemburu seperti itu, menurutku itu lucu."

Ryeowook langsung merengut.

"Walau agak menyusahkan tentu saja." Tambah Yesung, mengakui.

Kali ini Ryeowook memukul lengannya. "Jangan ungkit itu!"

Seketika Yesung tergelak. Menatapi wajah Ryeowook yang sekarang merah padam.

"Tapi Ryeowook," Yesung berdeham sedikit. Menghentikan tawanya. "Apapun hadiah yang kau inginkan dan apapun hadiah yang didapatkan orang lain dariku, percayalah kalau kau mendapatkannya lebih banyak ketimbang mereka."

"Kenapa?" Mata Ryeowook dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Menatap lekat pada sosok Yesung.

"Karena kau mendapatkan aku." Jawab Yesung dengan nada tenang, tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook. "Dan begitu juga denganku, aku menerima lebih banyak. Karena aku mendapatkanmu."

"Kau semakin pandai berkata-kata yang membuatku salah tingkah, hyung." Keluh Ryeowook, meneggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yesung dalam usahanya menyembunyikan wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Bukannya aku benar?" Yesung meminta persetujuan. Tersenyum lebih lebar, tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya untuk tak lagi terlihat meluap-luap. Tangannya melingkar di sekeliling tubuh Ryeowook dengan gestur posesif.

"Sangat." Ryeowook akhirnya mendongak juga. "Yah, selamat natal, Turtle~"

Seiring dengan ucapan yang menyerupai bisikan itu Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. Perlahan, tapi dengan gerakan pasti untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Hari natal memang sudah hampir berakhir. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Ryeowook mematri ingatan ini. Malam ini adalah natal yang terbaik untuknya, dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bersyukur dalam hati karena di memiliki Yesung yang selalu setia di sisinya, membuatnya bahagia dengan berbagai cara. Natal tahun ini amat bermakna, karena ketulusan perasaan mereka yang turut menyertai.

"Selamat natal, Giraffe~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fluff masih mendominasi~

Kayaknya dua chapter terakhir ff ini sampe 2k words ya? hehee akibat semangat ngetik di hari libur sih *senyum innocent*

Btw Rin masih ngga percaya kadang liat review kalian yang banyak itu buat ff sederhana ini *nangis terharu* *plak* X)) tapi bener-bener berterima kasih, karena kalian juga yang bikin Rin pantang mundung ngetik tiap harinya *tebar cinta*

So, selamat menikmati~^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- 8 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nine : Misunderstanding**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemikiran setiap orang selalu berbeda, berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Saat senang atau saat sedih, semua akan mempengaruhi apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan apapun isi dari pikiran itu, selalu mengandung dua hal di arah yang saling berlawanan. Positif dan negatif.

Lalu, bagaimana jika ada orang yang sedang kesal, sedih dan gelisah sekaligus? Sudah jelas pikirannya berbau negatif. Penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak mau diterima oleh akalnya, sekalipun itu hanya ide. Well, ide negatif, selalu terlihat buruk bukan?

Itulah yang sedang terjadi pada Ryeowook.

Pria muda itu melamun, tanpa menyadari sekelilingnya sama sekali. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, berenang di antara berbagai hal di sana. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Menunjukkan sekelebat sinar yang tak pernah terlihat di matanya selama ini. Siapapun bisa bertaruh jika dia tidak sedang memikirkan angan-angan indah di lamunannya.

Matahari semakin terik siang itu. Musim panas nyaris memasuki musim gugur. Mungkin hanya tinggal sebulan lagi sebelum daun-daun berguguran. Menyebarkan serpihan rapuh di tanah. Serapuh dirinya...

Ryeowook mendesah kecil. Matanya yang cantik akhirnya mengerjap, memberi kilau nyata di iris coklatnya yang terlihat begitu lembut, manis, melumerkan. Bangun dari lamunan panjangnya.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling.

_'Tidak ada siapapun'_

Pikirnya dalam sepi.

Balkon dorm bukan tempat yang banyak diminati, itulah sebabnya dia memilih berada di sini. Jauh dari keramaian penghuni dorm yang lebih dari lima orang itu. Tak akan tega menyuruh mereka diam hanya kerena dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook menunduk. Dia sempat ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dorm. Berhubung matahari nyaris membuat pandangannya kabur oleh cahaya super terang yang jauh melampaui lampu pijar. Hangat dari sinarnya serasa membakarnya, mungkin membuatnya layu. Keterdiaman dirinya sendiri agak menyiksa. Tapi untuk berkata-kata, Ryeowook sendiri tidak merasa mampu.

.

.

.

Tidak ada bedanya, memasuki kamarnya di dorm, Ryeowook malah makin merasakan kesepian itu. Menusuknya perlahan seolah sengaja ingin membuat dadanya kehilangan udara. Sesak dalam waktu yang berkepanjangan. Tersiksa perlahan dalam kesendirian ini. Hening yang seperti ini...membuat Ryeowook ingin menangis saja.

Tangannya mengelus lemari di pojok ruangan. Berpelitur halus, dan keras. Permukaan kayunya dingin karena pendingin ruangan di sana yang terus dinyalakan sedari tadi. Semuanya seperti biasa, semuanya terkesan sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja dia tahu apa yang berbeda di sini dibanding dengan saat-saat sebelumnya.

Kehilangan.

Itulah yang dirasakannya. Mendalam? Mungkin saja.

Kekasihnya sudah angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Pindah ke rumah orang tuanya di gedung apartemen yang berbeda. Dengan tujuan agar pria itu bisa memiliki waktu berkualitas yang cukup lama dengan keluarganya sebelum keberangkatannya wajib militer. Alasan yang bagus. Tidak bisa disangkal seolah itu sebagai hal yang salah. Tapi nurani Ryeowook tetap saja menolaknya.

Dia menghela napas. Pelan. Nyaris kehabisan oksigen karena sesak di dadanya. Tapi apa pedulinya sekarang?

_'Dia juga tak peduli padaku, bukannya ini tidak adil?'_

Suara batinnya menggema, memenuhi kepalanya dengan dengungan marah yang tak dapat dia cegah. Diiringi oleh lantunan kecewa dalam setiap suara hatinya. Yesung tak memikirkan perasaannya sekarang ini. Meninggalkannya dalam intensitas bertemu yang bisa dibilang seperlunya saja.

Keadilan yang dimaksudnya pasti jelas.

Ryeowook duduk di kasurnya sendiri. Dia sudah menolak keras untuk mengganti seprai jerapah pemberian Yesung di natal tahun lalu untuknya. Boneka jerapah kesayangannya ada di sana. Menatapnya seolah iba dengan dirinya saat ini. Ryeowook mengambil boneka itu, mendekapnya. Dan kemudian dadanya bertambah sesak lagi.

Ryeowook tahu dia tak pantas untuk menahan Yesung meninggalkannya. Dia hanya kekasih. Tidak seharusnya dia menghalangi keinginan Yesung untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Pria itu adalah anak yang sangat berbakti, percuma mengelak, tapi Ryeowook senang melihatnya. Namun apa hatinya juga senang?

_'Berhenti berpikir egois!'_

Dia menuntut dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah teguran keras. Menggeleng perlahan.

Sejujurnya, kata meninggalkan bukanlah hal yang tepat yang dilakukan Yesung saat ini. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada yang mengakhirinya sama sekali. Tidak, tak akan bisa jika keduanya masih kukuh pada perasaan masing-masing.

Dalam belaian ringan Ryeowook mengelus kepala jerapah itu. Seolah itu dapat mengikis kerinduannya perlahan. Kalau bisa membuangnya sirna sekalian. Meski akhirnya dia menyadari jika hal itu sama mustahilnya dengan berhenti mencintai Yesung. Merindukan pria itu adalah hal yang sangat-sangat alami untuknya. Terjadi begitu saja, dimana saja, dan kapan saja. Yang membuatnya merutuk malu jika hal itu seperti tingkah kekanakan paling idiot dari dirinya.

Dia sudah seharusnya mengerti pada keadaan!

**Mengerti. Mengerti. Mengerti.**

Ryeowook mengeja kata itu berulang-ulang. Berusaha sugestif terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tapi akhirnya setelah mengucap kata itu sebanyak dua ratus empat puluh dua kali di dalam benaknya, Ryeowook tahu, dia tak akan bisa mengerti untuk kali ini.

Kenapa dia tak bisa berada di sisi Yesung? Kenapa dia tak mungkin selalu berdekatan dengan Yesung? Kenapa pria itu harus pindah, padahal kalau mau dia bisa berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya kapan saja? Kenapa dia harus serindu ini? Atau mungkin kenapa dia tak bisa sekali saja melupakan bayangan Yesung dari pikirannya? Memberi kesempatan agar dadanya lega barang sejenak.

Terlalu banyak pikiran, terlalu banyak tuntutan, terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan semuanya masih sama, tanpa jawaban.

Dalam waktu lima menit, kepala Ryeowook terkulai lemah ke dinding sebelahnya. Merosot jatuh ke kasur yang empuk dengan mata terpejam. Menggumam pelan, dengan nada-nada acak yang tidak jelas, dan napasnya teratur. Gesturnya amat sangat tenang, seperti seorang bayi.

Ryeowook tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Suara detakan sepatu olahraga terdengar di sepanjang koridor panjang itu. Koridor itu lengang, itulah yang menyebabkan suara sekecil apapun bisa terdengar dengan mudah di sana. Cara berjalan si pria pemilik langkah itu gagah, sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang memang selaras. Matanya yang tajam menatap ke depan, lurus-lurus. Seolah apapun yang berada di depannya bisa menyerangnya dalan waktu sedetik saja jika dia lengah.

Sayang, wajahnya terlihat gusar. Tak ada senyum sama sekali. Membuat auranya terlihat menakutkan, gelap karena penuh dengan ancaman. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak karuan. Tak yakin dengan keputusan yang telah dibuatnya saat ini.

Kakinya akhirnya berhenti melangkah maju, terdiam di satu titik, tepat beberapa inchi dari sebuah pintu yang menunjukkan satu ruang latihan khusus. Dia tak bisa mendengar apapun dari dalam sana. Tentu, ruangan itu dilengkapi peredam suara yang sangat baik. Fasilitas yang wajar mengingat jenis latihan di dalamnya bisa mengakibatkan suara-suara agak bising.

Tangan itu terulur, meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya sampai berbunyi 'cklik' pelan. Pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah. Wajah-wajah di sana menoleh dengan tatapan heran saat dirinya memasuki tempat itu. Melihat-lihat sedikit sampai satu suara merdu terdengar,

"Oh! Yesung oppa!"

Seorang gadis berwajah manis menyapanya dengan ramah. Seperti biasa. Walau wajah herannya tak bisa disembunyikan.

Kim Taeyeon menghampirinya. Meninggalkan anggota grupnya yang lain di belakang, yang kini kelihatan bersantai sambil berdiskusi di lembar-lembar kertas yang banyak dicoret-coret.

Yesung tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Taeyeon bertanya. Menatap wajah Yesung yang nampak letih. Kentara dari kantung matanya yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Maaf menganggu latihanmu tiba-tiba, Taeyeon-ie. Tapi aku ada keperluan sedikit dengan salah seorang yang ada di sini." Ujar Yesung terus terang.

Mata Taeyeon agak melebar. "Siapa?"

"Tiffany." Jawab Yesung. "Bisa aku mengajaknya bicara sebentar?"

"Oppa...sedang ada masalah?" Dengan hati-hati sekali Taeyeon bertanya.

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Sedikit. Tapi jelas bukan yang berhubungan langsung dengan Tiffany. Jadi boleh aku bicara dengannya? Tak akan lama." Dia berjanji.

Taeyeon mengangguk paham. "Apapun yang menjadi masalahmu, oppa, kuharap akan segera selesai." Dia berkata tulus, kemudian tersenyum pada Yesung. "Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan Ppany."

Yesung menyetujui dengan anggukan.

Dia bisa melihat Taeyeon berlari ke seberang ruangan sambil sedikit meneriakkan nama Tiffany. Membuat seorang gadis yang berada di sudut ruangan dengan dinding kaca menoleh dari pembicaraannya dengan Sooyoung. Taeyeon dan Tiffany berbicara sedikit sebelum akhirnya Tiffany bangkit, menuju ke arah tempat Yesung berdiri.

"Yesung oppa!" Tiffany tersenyum lebar, bersemangat seperti biasanya. "Ada apa? Taeyeon bilang oppa ada perlu denganku?"

"Ya, seperti itulah," Yesung membalas senyum gadis itu.

"Lalu?" Tiffany mengerjap.

Yesung kelihatan agak gelisah di tempatnya.

"Emm, bisa kita bicara di luar saja? Aku tidak mau yang lain tahu." Dia mengerling ke arah member SNSD yang lain.

Tiffany jelas kebingungan, namun menurut saja.

"Oke, ayo."

Gadis itu membuka pintu duluan, diikuti oleh Yesung di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon, Ppany-aa, bantu aku ne? Aku tidak bisa kalau harus memutuskan itu sendirian, tapi aku ingin dia tak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

Yesung menunduk dalam-dalam di depan Tiffany, masih tak mau melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Berharap Tiffany akan segera menyetujui permintaannya kali ini.

Tiffany terbelalak. "Oppa! Jangan begitu!" Tukas Tiffany. "Aku pasti akan membantu oppa! Aku janji, tidak perlu menunduk begitu, bangunlah."

Tangan Tiffany yang tidak dipengangi menyentuh pundak Yesung, menegakkan tubuh Yesung dengan sedikit dorongan.

Yesung mendesah lega. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau kujemput besok sore?" Dia melepaskan tangan Tiffany.

Tiffany tersenyum. "Oppa sudah melihat-lihat jadwalku?" Godanya. "Aku memang sedang tidak ada jadwal besok sore."

Namja itu meringis malu. "Baiklah. Jam berapa kau siap kalau begitu?"

Tiffany berpikir sebentar, mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Jam lima saja ya? Sepertinya aku butuh waktu lama untuk keluar, harus minta ijin manager dulu."

"Tidak masalah." Yesung menggeleng. "Jam lima besok sore?"

"Ya."

"Gomawo, Ppany-aa." Yesung tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Tiffany membalasnya. "Aku senang bisa membantumu, oppa. Nah, sampai jumpa. Aku harus kembali latihan. Mian,"

"Gwaenchana," Yesung agak melambai saat Tiffany masuk lagi ke ruang latihan. "Annyeong,"

"Annyeong, oppa."

.

.

.

Udara di sore hari itu lebih cerah dari biasanya. Hangat dan bersahabat untuk keluar rumah dan menghabiskan senja bersama dengan keluarga atau teman. Bahkan pacar.

Dan kebetulan yang baik adalah saat cuaca cerah itu, Ryeowook tidak memiliki jadwal sama sekali. Sesuatu yang sudah sepatutnya dia syukuri. Jarang sekali momen bebeas jadwal ini bisa hadir begitu saja. Karena biasanya bukan bebas jadwal, tapi pengunduran jadwal, yang artinya pekerjaan mereka akan dilimpahkan pada hari lain. Dan pada hari itulah dia merasa sangat-sangat menyesali menjadi seorang artis. Berat. Tidak memiliki jeda sama sekali.

Jadi untuk merayakan hari pembebasan jadwal ini, dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin berbelanja di luar. Sekalian mencari penyegaran pikiran dari kerinduannya pada kekasihnya.

"Sungmin hyung, mau mengantarku ke toko boneka dulu?" Ryeowook mengedip-ngedip sok manis pada Sungmin yang langsung menyerah pada detik kedua.

"Terserah padamu saja." Ujar Sungmin. "Mau membeli boneka lagi? Dari para fans kurang banyak?"

Ryeowook merengut. "Beda rasanya membeli sendiri dengan diberi orang lain. Aku tidak ingin menyentuh boneka pemberian fans secara berlebihan."

"Heh? Kenapa?" Sungmin menoleh padanya, masih berjalan di antara keramaian mall.

"Takut merusaknya." Ungkap Ryeowook jujur. "Aku merasa jika aku merusaknya aku akan mengecewakan orang yang memberiku boneka itu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Manis sekali."

"Yah, Sungmin hyung, berhenti tertawa!" Ryeowook protes.

Sungmin bertoleransi sedikit, dia menghentikan tawanya. Kembali ke wajah serius.

"Hanya ke toko boneka? Lainnya?"

"Jalan-jalan saja." Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. "Jarang kan kita bisa seperti ini." Dia tertawa senang.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa seperti ini sering-sering. Setidaknya seminggu sekali. Seperti orang yang bekerja pada umumnya." Keluh Sungmin. Sedikit mengernyit mengingat jadwal mereka yang biasanya tak bercelah sama sekali.

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia paham dengan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bekerj-"

Tapi kemudian kata-kata itu tersangkut begitu saja di tenggorokannya. Seolah ada busa penyumbat di sana. Ryeowook membeku seperti manekin di tempatnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, seperti tak berdarah sama sekali.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada dongsaengnya itu. Memberi tatapan cemas.

"Ryeowook, ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya, sedikit mengguncang bahu Ryeowook.

Tatapan mata Ryeowook nyalang. Menuju ke satu tempat dan masih tidak berubah. Jadi Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan itu dengan segera. Dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata cantik seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi untuknya.

"Tiffany? Yesung hyung?"

Sungmin menggumam.

Dua orang yang disebutnya itu telah sadar dengan tatapannya. Namun keduanya berada di balik etalase jernih sebuah toko dengan berbagai benda cantik berkilauan di dalamnya. Toko perhiasan. Sungmin nyaris tak percaya dengan hal ini. Apa yang telah dilihatnya.

Yesung. Dan Tiffany. Di dalam toko perhiasan, tertawa bersama dan terlihat begitu...dekat. Nyaman satu sama lain.

_'Skandal macam apalagi ini?'_

Batin Sungmin berujar tak suka.

Dengan gesit dia menoleh ke tempat Ryeowook yang masih berdiri mematung sekarang ini. Memutus kontak matanya dengan Tiffany. Mata Ryeowook memerah dan terbayangi oleh lapisan tipis cairan bening. Ryeowook menahan tangis, dia tahu itu.

Selanjutnya, tak seperti yang dia duga jika Ryeowook akan menerjang ke dalam toko atau berteriak marah, kekasih dari Yesung itu berbalik. Sangat cepat hingga Sungmin tak menyadarinya, kemudian berlari pergi.

"Ryeowook!"

Kali ini bukan hanya suara Sungmin yang memanggil nama namja itu, tapi juga suara Yesung yang ditambah rasa panik luar biasa. Sungmin melempar pandang sekali lagi pada Yesung, menatap tajam dan mengancam pada hyung yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu lalu ikut berlari menuju arah dimana Ryeowook pergi tadi. Bermaksud mengejar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter ini konflik, dan belum selesai~ ini konflik yang sebetulnya singkat, tapi sengaja Rin bagi jadi dua karena chapter ini aja udah banyak banget -" *plak*

Maaf telat buat malam ini Dx

Lagi agak capek~ buat yang nanya Rin sekolah/kerja atau ga karena setiap hari post ff ya pasti Rin punya aktifitas lain lah selain nulis ff kkkkk~~

Gomawo buat semua reviewers, followers, atau yang menfavoritkan ff ini~~ Rin cuma bisa bilang begitu~~ Maaf, tapi kalo sempat nanti Rin kasih tanda terima kasih yang lebih baik lagi X))

Dan buat yang nanyain FB Rin, silahkan cari 'Rhe Rin' aja yaaaa~~ ^^ yang udah add boleh bilang biar Rin langsung accept~~

Sekali lagi makasih buat perhatian semuanya di ff singkat, padat, tapi ga jelas milik Rin! Kritik dan saran ditampung untuk perbaikan ke depannya! :)))

**So, selamat menikmati~~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- 9 Sept '12 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ten : Tears**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu dorm yang semula tenang di tempatnya tiba-tiba saja terbuka oleh satu tarikan kasar yang terburu. Langkah kaki menyusul setelahnya. Derapnya tidak teratur, kalut, bagai gambaran si pemilik langkah itu yang kini membanting pintu itu kembali ke posisi tertutup dengan suara keras. Tak peduli jika itu membuat beberapa orang di dalam dorm terlonjak kaget.

Dia membuka sepatunya asal-asalan tanpa merapikannya. Lalu hanya dengan sekelebat gerakan cepat, dia sampai di depan kamarnya. Lagi-lagi mengulangi perbuatannya tadi, membuka kemudian membanting pintu.

Eunhyuk, yang mau melihat sebentar apa yang terjadi sehingga suara-suara keras tak wajar itu ditimbulkan, langsung berjengit. Sadar betul jika barusan pintu kamar si eternal maknaelah yang terbanting, dikunci dengan suara keras. Pria muda yang memiliki posisi rapper dalam grup itu menghela napas berat. Bingung sekaligus lelah dengan keadaan.

Donghae yang berada di samping Eunhyuk dan sedang mengganti-ganti channel sejak tadi menoleh padanya. Sama-sama membisu dan tak lagi fokus dengan remote televisi.

"Ryeowook, dia kenapa?" Tanya Donghae. Ada sedikit nada panik sebelum akhirnya dia melompat berdiri, berniat mengetuk kamar Ryeowook dan mencari penjelasan langsung.

Namun Eunhyuk lebih gesit, menangkap tangan Donghae sebelum sempat mencapai pintu.

"Jangan, Hae!"

"Kenapa?" Donghae terlihat tak terima dengan larangan itu.

"Biarkan Ryeowook sendirian, dia pasti sedang punya masalah berat." Eunhyuk menatapnya, meminta pengertian.

"Tapi aku harus tahu apa masalahnya, Hyuk!"

Kekeraskepalaan Donghae sama sekali tak membantu. Semua tahu jika dia peduli sekali dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan, Hae." Suara lain dibelakang kedua orang itu terdengar. Agak terengah. "Ryeowook butuh sendirian dulu sebelum bisa bicara tenang."

Sungmin berdiri hanya dua meter jauhnya, masih memegangi dadanya dan bernapas dengan susah payah. Hasil dari pengejarannya terhadap Ryeowook yang pulang ke dorm menggunakan taksi tadi, jadi dia terpaksa mengemudi sendirian secepatnya ke sini. Beruntung Ryeowook kembali ke dorm. Sungmin sempat berpikir jika Ryeowook akan pergi ke tempat lain dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Dia mendesah pelan. Mengingat kembali beberapa uraian kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sungmin hyung?" Donghae bertanya tak sabaran. Melirik berkali-kali ke pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook merasa sakit. Tidak persis begitu. Bahkan rasanya dia tak bisa mengenali perasaan apapun yang kini berkecamuk di batinnya. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dapat dijelaskan olehnya.

Hatinya mati rasa.

Dia...kecewa.

Dengan kasar Ryeowook menghapus setitik air yang terjatuh dari matanya. Tak mau terlihat lemah sama sekali. Tapi gagal total. Karena dari tetes pertama, kemudian matanya malah mulai memgeluarkan cairan asin itu tanpa henti. Menganak sungai di pipinya yang tirus.

Rasanya sudah cukup buruk, saat dia terkurung di dorm sendirian tanpa Yesung. Mungkin bisa lebih dari itu. Dia kesepian, dan kurang diperhatikan lagi. Ryeowook sudah kecewa.

Tapi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengerti. Ya, dia mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya. Mengerti dengan keadaan yang mengharuskannya terlihat tak memiliki masalah dengan itu. Mengerti dengan segala ketidakmengertiannya.

Haruskah itu diperparah lagi?

Setidaknya, Ryeowook sudah mencoba!

Kepedihan yang dirasakannya semakin dan semakin menusuk ke ulu hati. Ini membuatnya menangis lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Tak peduli jika kepalanya sendiri sudah mengklaimnya sebagai orang bodoh yang cengeng.

Suasana kamar itu mencekam. Bukan dengan kegelapannya atau kesendiriannya saat ini. Tapi lebih ke kenangan yang pernah ada di sana.

_'Di sini semuanya dimulai'_

Dia merenung. Dan sesaat kemudian tertawa bodoh. Hanya tawa kecil penuh ejekan.

Bagaimana dia bisa percaya pada seseorang sampai seperti itu? Karena dia mengenalnya bertahun-tahun? Karena orang itu kekasihnya? Atau kepercayaan dengan jenis yang berupa loyalitas saja? Status? Keinginan pribadinya untuk menaruh kepercayaan itu?

Tentu, dia mengenal Yesung, Kim Jongwoon. Pria itu adalah sebagian dari dirinya. Ryeowook mengenalnya dengan baik. Atau mungkin Ryeowook berpikir jika **DIA MENGENALNYA DENGAN BAIK?**

Batinnya tertawa lebih sinis, lebih membuat sakitnya tak terperihkan lagi.

Jongwoon yang dikenalnya adalah seorang pria yang perhatian.

_'Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perasaanku ketika pergi dari sini'_

Jongwoon yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab.

_'Tentu, tanggung jawab sosial maksudnya? Cuma sekedar penjaga image?'_

Jongwoon yang dikenalnya adalah pria yang berjanji setia untuknya.

_'Jika selingkuh bisa disebut dalam kesetiaan, perlu perombakan besar-besaran akan arti dari apakah cinta itu sesungguhnya'_

Dan Jongwoon yang dikenalnya, tak akan membuatnya seperti ini. Kecewa. Marah. Menangis. Putus asa...

.

.

.

Yesung merasa jika dunianya agak miring sekarang ini. Kepalanya terasa berat dalam usahanya untuk tetap bergerak cepat ke dorm. Tak peduli lagi jika dia tetap berlari di koridor apartemen mewah itu. Pasti memalukan jika menemukan dirinya yang notabene seorang artis terkenal berlarian seperti ini dari rekaman kamera CCTV yang terpasang. Tapi masa bodoh, urusan terpentingnya sekarang bukan itu.

Suara-suara di dalam dorm menyadarkannya. Kembali pada dunia yang seharusnya dia berikan perhatian ketimbang lamunannya itu.

Napas Yesung pendek-pendek. Dia menekan dadanya. Berusaha bernapas dengan benar saat suara-suara itu mulai tertangkap sebagai satu pembicaraan yang utuh.

"Ryeowook butuh sendirian dulu sebelum bisa bicara tenang."

Suara itu, Sungmin. Yesung mengenalinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sungmin hyung?"

Dan itu adalah pertanyaan, dari Donghae.

Yesung selesai dengan napasnya, menerobos masuk ke dalam dorm dengan suara agak keras yang berusaha dia ucapkan.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan!"

.

.

.

"Babo!"

"Payah!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Idiot!"

Komentar demi komentar mengakhiri penjelasan Yesung barusan. Pria dengan mata sipit itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah. Bukan hanya karena ejekan yang diberikan rekan-rekan satu grupnya, tapi juga karena malu dengan pengungkapan rahasia yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Apa itu sebegitu buruknya?

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Yesung memohon dengan wajah menderita. "Aku sudah cukup pusing beberapa waktu belakangan ini, dan sekarang masalah malah bertambah."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau terlalu payah merencanakannya, hyung!"

"Terserah katamu, Kyu." Yesung pasrah.

"Diamlah, Kyu." Sungmin sedikit menghardik.

"Aku tak akan mengejek lagi, aku janji, hyung." Rengut Kyuhyun.

Sementara Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, menatap Yesung dengan sorot mata peduli.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ryeowook tak mau langsung menanyakannya padamu tadi, hyung. Sebelum dia berlari pergi begitu saja."

"Itu dramatis kan?" Donghae menyindir. "Keadaannya kan benar-benar seperti drama, dipergoki selingkuh, lalu kekasihnya pergi begitu saja."

"Hae." Eunhyuk memandangnya tak suka. "Jangan memojokkan Yesung hyung begitu."

"Lagipula Yesung hyung bukan selingkuh." Sungmin mendukung Eunhyuk. "Hanya saja keadaan tidak bisa mulus untuk rencananya."

Donghae menghela napas.

"Lain kali berhentilah menonton drama, hyung. Lama-lama itu bisa jadi kenyataan di hidupmu." Saran Donghae.

Yesung mengeluh dengan nada putus asa yang lirih.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Apa?" Sungmin menatapnya skeptis. "Tentu saja melanjutkan rencananya. Jangan buat ini jadi sia-sia, hyung."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Karamel itu terbuka dengan kerjapan lemah. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat sedikit. Kelelahan yang amat sangat menderanya. Tentu saja wajar, mengingat dia semalaman menangis tak karuan. Matanya agak berat, pastinya bengkak.

Gelombang rasa sakit menghantam tepat di kepalanya saat Ryeowook mencoba memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Dia mengerang keras. Rasanya sakit, dan dia tak yakin jika dirinya bisa berkata jika dia baik-baik saja. Berani bertaruh kalau dia demam sekarang ini. Semalam dia tidur meringkuk di lantai, itu pasti penyebabnya.

Namun Ryeowook terkejut saat mengingatnya. Berusaha memandang tempatnya sekarang ini, dan bayangan samar motif jerapah itu dikenalinya. Kasurnya sendiri.

Linglung, dia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling. Kepalanya tidak lebih baik, tapi Ryeowook memaksakan untuk berkonsetrasi. Ada bayangan samar di sana. Duduk di kasur yang bersebrangan dengannya. Sejenak dia takut. Pintu kamar semalam sudah dikuncinya, dan dia praktis sendirian di sini. Jadi siapa bayangan itu?

"Tidurlah. Kau demam, Ryeowookie."

Suara bariton itu merdu. Semerdu yang biasanya dia dengar. Dalam dan halus, memiliki nada penuh kelembutan dan perhatian saat kata-kata itu diucapkan.

Sayang efeknya malah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi.

Ryeowook mengenalinya. Itu pasti Yesung. Kenapa dia tak berpikir jika kamar ini punya kunci cadangan?

Dengan acuh Ryeowook menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kasur. Keras, walaupun dia merasa langsung menyesal karena sakitnya bertambah. Ringisannya terdengar secara tak sengaja oleh Yesung, yang langsung bangkit menghampirinya.

Obsidian itu sempat bertemu pandang dengan karamelnya. Ryeowook langsung memejamkan mata. Tatapan itu adalah yang paling ditakutinya. Takut karena hanya dalam sedetik, tatapan itu bisa membuatnya...

"Kau menangis."

Benar!

Ryeowook mengumpat sepuas hati tanpa suara.

"Ryeowook. Jangan menangis."

Suara Yesung terasa sarat, dengan kepedulian yang menyiksa batin Ryeowook. Tubuh kekasihnya terus mendekat, ke tubuhnya yang kini masih tergolek lemah.

"Jangan mendekatiku!" Ryeowook membentak. Serak dan tak bertenaga.

Yesung mengabaikannya, seolah Ryeowook tak pernah mengucapkan hal itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus airmata Ryeowook, yang segera saja ditepis oleh tangan Ryeowook yang gemetar.

"Aku minta maaf." Yesung berujar. Intonasinya lirih sekali, seperti permohonan dan penyesalan yang berusaha dia satukan dalam satu frasa itu.

Ryeowook diam. Masih memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidak mendengar padahal itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Beberapa saat keduanya diliputi suasana hening. Waktu berdetak dengan begitu cepat, tak terhentikan. Hingga akhirnya pada menit ketiga Yesung kembali bicara.

"Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak mengkhianatimu. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Tiffany, dan kau salah paham kemarin." Yesung memulai penjelasannya. "Jadi, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Sekalipun pengakuan itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih ringan, Ryeowook tetap tertawa kering.

"Kau tidak merasakan sepertiku, hyung. Kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini."

"Karena aku pergi?"

Ryeowook diam. Menolak mengakui jika tebakan Yesung mengenai persis di sasaran.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau bahkan tidak peduli!" Nada suara Ryeowook boleh saja marah, tapi ada kekecewaan yang jelas tertera di sana.

Yesung menghela napas berat. "Jika aku mau bicara setelah ini, apakah kau akan memaafkanku?"

Ryeowook mulai kalut.

"Sesukamu."

"Kalau begitu lihat aku sekarang." Yesung memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan Ryeowook, meremasnya dengan lembut.

Ryeowook enggan, tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan segalanya. Berpura-pura untuk tak suka melakukannya, Ryeowook menatap pada Yesung. Berusaha duduk sekali lagi agar penglihatannya semakin jelas.

Yesung mendadak gugup dalam keraguannya sendiri. Bingung bagaimana dia harus memulai semuanya. Tak mungkin dia bisa meminta bantuan pada saat-saat ini. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang masih menatapnya, lagi-lagi gugup.

_'Lakukan sekarang!'_

Dia merubah posisinya sekarang. Turun ke lantai dan berlutut di depan Ryeowook.

"Kau tak tahu kenapa aku sering sibuk belakangan ini, benar kan? Aku sadar kau kesepian karena itu, maafkan aku." Yesung berusaha bertanya, namun menjawabnya lebih dulu sebelum Ryeowook sempat mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku menyiapkan ini untukmu. Dan menyiapkan segalanya juga. Kau bahkan tidak ingat ini hari apa ya?" Dia tersenyum samar.

Ryeowook mengernyit. Mengkalkulasi tanggal di kepalanya.

"Dua puluh satu Juni. Selamat ulang tahun." Yesung berucap lembut, dan tersenyum. Kemudian mengecup pipi Ryeowook.

Namja itu tersentak. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh karena tak mengingatnya?

Yesung terkekeh. "Kau lupa?" Dia membaca ekspresi wajah Ryeowook. "Tapi aku tidak."

Wajah Ryeowook merona tanpa keinginannya sendiri. Masih bertahan untuk tidak merespon kata-kata Yesung. Membuat kekasihnya itu seakan bermonolog.

"Sekarang," tatapan mata Yesung berubah serius. "Hadiah." Dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di genggamannya. Membukanya.

Ryeowook tersentak kali ini. Matanya melebar. Tak percaya.

"H-Hyung...apa maksudnya?" Terbata-bata Ryeowook mencoba bertanya.

"Aku melamarmu hari ini." Jawab Yesung dengan yakin. Menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Ryeowook. Calonnya.

"Ini yang kau lihat kemarin, Kim Ryeowook. Yang sedang kukerjakan dengan Tiffany di toko itu. Membeli barang ini untukmu, karena aku tidak percaya diri jika harus memilih sendiri." Yesung mengakui dengan agak malu.

Segala macam gundahnya, perasaan marah yang meledak dalam dirinya, bahkan kesedihan menyakitkan itu seakan sudah tersapu bersih dari diri Ryeowook sekarang. Jantungnya sudah memompa darah semakin cepat. Mengirimkan desiran-desiran hangat bercampur rasa kebahagiaan tak terkatakan untuknya. Airmatanya tumpah lagi.

Tatapan Yesung berubah panik.

"Ryeowook. Kenapa? Ada apa lagi?"

Kepala Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Tidak...Tidak ada apapun."

"Jangan menangis, jebal." Yesung menghapus jejak-jejak airmata itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menangis karena bahagia? Apa hyung akan menghapusnya juga? Menyuruhku agar tak menangis?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, itu membuatku merasa sedih juga."

Ryeowook tersenyum pada Yesung. Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, akhirnya dia tersenyum. Kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Yesung dengan cepat. Tidak lagi berusaha menahan-nahan dirinya lebih lama.

Tangan Yesung dengan sigap menahan beban tubuh Ryeowook. Memeluk namja itu erat.

"Jadi, Kim Ryeowook, nawa gyeorhonjullae?"

"Tergantung." Ujar Ryeowook. Sedikit melepaskan pelukannya.

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya tak langsung.

"Tergantung kapan hyung mau menikahiku." Nada suara Ryeowook kini menggoda. Dan pada saat selanjutnya derai tawa Ryeowook terdengar.

Kelegaan yang meliputi Yesung sungguh tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Melihat Ryeowook tertawa seperti ini lagi.

"Satu bulan?" Tawar Yesung, terdengar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Aku menerimanya! Tentu saja aku menerimamu, Jongwoon hyung."

Ryeowook kembali memeluk Yesung. Kali ini lebih erat. Mudah. Sangat mudah untuknya kembali pada Yesung, kembali mempercayai pria itu seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Ya, inilah Kim Jongwoon yang dikenalnya.

"Gomawo~" Bisik Yesung, membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kemaleman (lagi) :( Mian~

Tenang, drabble ini masih berlanjut kok ^^ chapter ini panjang -_- bukan drabble memang...apalagi alurnya jelas ada dan sambungan dari chapter kemarin.

Segala bentuk review yang berisi saran, kritik, semangat, dan komentar dari chapter lalu sangat Rin hargai ^^b Terima kasih karena telah berlaku sebagai reader yang baik, karena meninggalkan sedikit komentar di review agar Rin tau kalau kalian menikmati cerita ini~

**So, selamat menikmati~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- 10 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Eleven : Marriage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menebak masa depan sama sulitnya untuk mengira-ngira kemana kau akan menuju di sebuah lorong gelap yang bercabang. Begitu banyak kemungkinan dan pertaruhan di sana, menyangkut dirimu sendiri. Entahlah jika saja kau adalah orang yang berani bermain judi roulette meskipun sudah kalah lebih dari tujuh putaran, mungkin dengan nekat kau mau menebaknya. Bermacam spekulasi yang hadir hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat keingintahuan yang tidak berguna. Percayalah, masa depan bisa lebih dari itu. Ekspektasi sejitu apapun tak akan bisa punya probabilitas sampai seratus persen.

Karena itu Ryeowook menyerah. Menyerah untuk bertanya pada Yesung tentang pernikahan mereka lagi. Untuk ke yang tiga ratus sekian dia sudah mengajukan pertanyaan, apapun yang lewat di benaknya tentang hari yang akan menjadi hari paling berharga baginya itu. Namun, nihil. Nol persen yang didapatnya. Yesung bungkam dan menolak menjawab. Meyakinkannya jika hal itu sudah menjadi urusannya penuh dan dia akan mengurusnya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Ryeowook dongkol tentu saja. Ngambek beberapa hari. Tapi tetap saja Yesung tak luluh juga, membuat Ryeowook menyerah. Memang sih tak ada artinya juga jika dia bertanya tentang ini itunya, belum tentu dia bisa membantu, karena pengetahuannya sama kosongnya dengan anak kecil tentang apapun itu persiapan tentang pernikahan. Tapi Ryeowook tetap ingin membantu! Dan Yesung tak mengijinkannya. Pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu hanya membocorkan satu hal padanya, jika Yesung sudah mendapat ijin dari kedua orang tua mereka secara penuh untuk menikahi Ryeowook. Itu hal kecil, dasar dari segalanya, tapi masih tidak dapat menyembuhkan kekecewaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendesah kecil. Menuangkan keputusasaannya.

Normalnya, pasangan yang akan menikah akan mengurus segala hal bersama-sama. Mulai dari fitting baju pengantin, persiapan resepsi, booking gedung, survei untuk gereja yang tepat, atau bahkan foto pra-wedding bersama-sama. Tapi...sudahlah.

_'Toh kami memang bukan pasangan normal'_

Ryeowook berpikir dengan subjektif. Ada benarnya, kan mereka memang berbeda dengan orang lain. Bersyukur baginya bisa menikah dengan Yesung, bukan hanya angan semata, jadi lebih baik dia ikut tutup mulut saja. Itu lebih baik untuknya.

Jelas akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda untuk pernikahan mereka, ada yang direncanakan oleh Yesung. Namun Ryeowook sudah capek bertanya. Dia hanya bantu berdoa agar rencana itu tidak aneh dan berjalan mulus kali ini. Apapun yang direncanakan oleh pria ABline itu, Ryeowook berharap Yesung tak akan mengacaukan mimpinya tentang pernikahan yang sudah dia nantikan.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat seolah malam berlalu hanya sekedipan mata. Meski begitu Ryeowook terbangun dengan keadaan segar sekali. Amat ganjil. Mungkin semalam dia bermimpi indah? Sehingga paginya dipenuhi dengan nuansa menyenangkan yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mata karamelnya berusaha fokus. Pandnagannya masih begitu kabur saat dia menyadari hanya dapat melihat sekelilingnya berwarna putih, masih dalam keadaan trans pasca bangun tidur. Konyol, rasanya dia tidak hanya sekedar tidur untuk beberapa jam, tapi berhari-hari bahkan bertahun-tahun. Merasa menjadi putri tidur dadakan, apalagi saat Ryeowook mulai merasa jika bibirnya ditempel oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Seperti kecupan.

_'Eh?'_

Kali ini dia berusaha lebih kuat, menyeret dirinya pada kesadaran sepenuhnya. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak kaget saat menangkap bayangan itu di atasnya.

Bayangan hantu?

Tidak. Itu bodoh. Tapi efeknya hampir sama seperti melihat hantu, hanya saja lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik.

Bayangan itu hitam, ada helaian yang halus dan menggelitik wajahnya. Sementara kulit putih yang lembut melengkapi bayangan hitam itu. Melengkapi gambarannya menjadi wajah seseorang, yang kini menunduk tepat di depan wajahnya. Menyerupai seorang pangeran. Karena wajah itu memang rupawan, dengan segala pesona kharismatik yang terpancar di mata yang terbingkai eyeliner dan berintikan obsidian berkilat yang benar-benar tajam. Memenjarakannya dalam satu tatapan lembut, tapi mematikan.

Ryeowook merasa oksigennya terkuras, saking dia berkonsentrasinya dengan wajah itu. Dengan reflek dia menujukan tangannya, mendorong tubuh yang berada di atasnya untuk mencari napas. Terburu dalam usahanya untuk menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"YESUNG HYUNG!"

Ryeowook memekik nyaring. Kembali pada keasadaran penuh dimana dia bisa mengenali wajah kekasihnya dengan segenap indera yang dia punya. Wajahnya merah, semerah tomat yang ranum di pohonnya. Manis dan menggoda.

Suara Yesung yang terkekeh sontak saja mengejutkannya.

Pria itu tampak...santai. Namun menawan. Dalam balutan tuxedo hitam dan dasi yang rapi, serta sebuah mawar di sakunya. Tatanan rambutnya juga sangat apik. Terlihat seperti sedang menjalani pemotretan majalah Cosmopolitan bertema suasana pernikahan, atau...atau memang sedang menghadiri sebuah pernikahan.

Ryeowook tersentak oleh pemikiran itu, kemudian cepat-cepat melihat dirinya sendiri dan sekelilingnya. Melotot ke arah tubuhnya, yang dengan ajaib dan entah bagaimana sudah mengenakan setelan jas rapi berwarna putih dengan segala aksesorinya. Mengejutkan, sekaligus membuatnya takjub.

Kemudian pandangannya lari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menelitinya sebaik mungkin. Ada tempat tidur king size tempatnya sekarang bersama Yesung. Meja rias sederhana dengan desain elegan, wallpaper putih di dinding, beberapa lukisan yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi dan lemari pakaian. Kamar ini mewah, Ryeowook membatin. Dan ini jenis kemewahan yang membuatnya bingung karena dia tak mengenali tempat ini sama sekali sebelumnya.

Dia menatap Yesung dengan sorot mata protes.

"Bagaimana caranya-"

"Aku yang membawamu." Yesung menjawab tenang, sebelum pertanyaan itu sempat terselesaikan. Namun pandangan Ryeowook sangat tajam, masih memintanya melanjutkan memberi penjelasan lengkap. "Ayolah, Ryeowookie, hanya sedikit obat tidur." Akhirnya Yesung menyerah dan mengaku.

"Kau menculikku." Ryeowook mendesah keras, tidak percaya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Yesung menyetujui. "Dan setelah ini aku akan menikahimu."

"Aku bisa menebaknya." Sahut Ryeowook lirih. "Hebat," dia memberi Yesung tatapan galaknya. "Menculik pengantinmu sendiri. Sangat tidak biasa."

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Ini ide Heechul hyung."

"Dan hyung mengikutinya?!"

"Kupikir ide ini bagus," Yesung cemberut, memberi opininya pribadi.

Ryeowook menepuk dahi. Tak meragukan lagi bagaimana anehnya mereka yang termasuk dalam ABline.

"Lalu, siapa lagi yang ikut dalam rencana hyung ini?"

Yesung telihat berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Secara kasar, semua member Super Junior, orang tua kita, Jongjin, Dalma, manager. Juga seluruh artis SM Entertaiment sudah menerima undangan untuk hari ini."

Ryeowook menganga di tempatnya. Sebanyak itu?! Jadi hanya dia sendiri yang tidak termasuk?

"Sungmin membantu menyiapkan tempat, Donghae mengajariku bersikap romantis untuk hari ini, Siwon dengan urusan pendeta, Taeyeon, Sooyoung, Sunny, Luna dan Sulli merancang dekorasi ruangan, manager hyung yang mengatur jadwal, Eunhyuk yang menyebarkan undangan, Shindong soal konsumsi, Jongjin yang melobi kesana kemari, dan aku sendiri menyiapkan pakaian, fotografer untuk hari ini, dan berusaha menyiapkan diriku sendiri." Yesung menghela napasnya setelah berkata sepanjang itu. "Karena sesungguhnya aku sangat-sangat gugup untuk hari ini."

Hening.

Sejenak keadaan itu tercipta begitu saja. Ryeowook masih syok dan terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

"A-Aku tidak menyangka...aku...hyung ini terlalu berlebihan." Pandangan Ryeowook tampak sangat resah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yesung tersenyum. Mengelus bahu Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Apa yang berlebihan? Ini wajar-wajar saja. Aku bahkan berencana melakukannya sendirian, tapi rupanya yang lain sangat bersemangat. Bahkan Kyuhyun." Yesung menggeleng-geleng geli saat mengingatnya. "Kyuhyun membantuku menghitung semua persiapannya dengan sangat cermat."

Ryeowook merasa jika dirinya sangat beruntung kali ini. Rencana panjang ini diluar ekspektasinya. Benar-benar sempurna, tanpa celah, dan diatur dengan amat sangat baik. Dalam hati dia berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah disebutkan oleh Yesung. Mungkin ucapannya akan menyusul nanti.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau masih mau kan menikah denganku?" Yesung bertanya dengan gugup.

Dan tawa Ryeowook pecah di ruangan itu.

"Aku tak percaya hyung masih mencemaskanku mau menikah atau tidak setelah semua ini."

Pandangan Ryeowook menggoda, dan Yesung ikut tertawa pelan karenanya. Mencairkan segala macam rasa gugup yang ada.

"Aku hanya takut. Sesederhana itu."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Jadi menurut hyung menculikku atas ide Heechul hyung itu bagus? Karena aku jadi tidak bisa kabur jika aku menolak. Begitu?"

"Setengah benar." Yesung nyengir.

"Punya rencana cadangan jika aku mencoba kabur darimu sekarang?" Ryeowook melirik ke arah pintu.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. Mencolek dagu Ryeowook dan tersenyum. "Hanya mencoba menangkapmu."

"Dan jika aku tetap tak mau nenikah denganmu?"

"Rencana M kalau begitu." Yesung mendadak merubah nada suaranya menjadi agak misterius.

Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mencoba menghamilimu agar mau tak mau kau pasti akan menikah denganku."

Blush!

"YAK!" Ryeowook mendorong Yesung keras-keras hingga namja itu terguling dari hadapannya. "Menjauh dariku sebelum iblis jenis apapun menggodamu melakukannya karena menganggap ucapanmu itu serius!"

Ryeowook bangkit dan merapikan jasnya, walaupun jas itu jelas sudah jauh lebih rapi bahkan tanpa dirapikan lagi. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke pintu dengan muka merah padam. Kemudian saat hampir mencapai pintu itu, Ryeowook berbalik ogah-ogahan.

"Hyung mau menikah, atau memelototiku saja?"

.

.

.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Suara Ryeowook terdengar mantap dan penuh percaya diri. Melantun indah sekali, hampir terdengar senada dengan lonceng yang berbunyi di gereja itu. Sama-sama seperti berdenting nyaring.

"Kalau begitu, dengan ini, kalian berdua dinyatakan telah resmi berstatus sebagai suami istri."

Pendeta membacakan doa-doa pernikahan begitu juga dengan para hadirin yang berada di sana. Semua menundukkan kepala. Menggumamkan doa-doa yang sarat dengan kebaikan untuk pasangan yang masih berdiri di altar.

Lalu kepala mereka mendongak bersama-sama. Selesai dari acara doa.

"Sekarang waktunya memasangkan cincin pernikahan."

Suara Yunho sebagai pembawa acara di sana menggelegar, semua menatap ke depan dengan penuh perhatian. Seorang gadis cantik yang bertubuh amat mungil maju dari barisan paling depan. Membawa keranjang bunga mawar putih kecil dengan sekotak cincin di dalamnya. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Yesung maupun Ryeowook.

"Boa noona, gomawo," Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan berbisik, tak tahan untuk menahan kata-kata itu. Dia ingin mengucapkan itu untuk siapapun yang telah datang ke acara ini. Boa balas mengangguk padanya.

Tangan Yesung terulur, mengambil sebuah cincin di dalan kotak dan mengambil tangan kanan Ryeowook bersamaan. Memakaikan cincin itu dengan hati-hati ke jari lentik Ryeowook, kemudian tersenyum puas.

Bergantian, Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Yesung, memakaikan cincin itu dengan hati-hati lalu tersenyum. Senyum artifisial yang dapat dikatakan sebagai campuran rasa haru, bahagia, dan puas yang bersamaan.

"Nah, cincin sudah dipakaikan, jadi sekarang adalah saatnya untuk Yesung hyung mencium mempelainya!"

Yunho membuat nada suaranya seantusias mungkin untuk momen ini. Sedikit melebih-lebihkan intonasinya. Para hadirin mulai tertawa dan cekikikan, membuat Ryeowook malu.

Eunhyuk bersiul dari barisan kedua, tepat di belakang orangtua Yesung yang duduk dengan pandangan memaklumi.

Ryeowook mendesah, memberi tatapan memohon pada Yesung agar tak membuatnya semakin merasa malu. Yang menyaksikan mereka kurang dari dua ratus orang, tapi tak urung itu membuat Ryeowook menjadi gugup saat ini. Padahal untuk berdiri dan bernyanyi di depan ribuan orang, dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.

"Yesung hyung! Jangan terlalu lama! Nanti kau malah menyerang Ryeowookie jika menahan-nahan menciumnya!"

_'Sialan'_

Itu suara si maknae paling kurang ajar di SM, Cho Kyuhyun. Yang kini mengejek dari barisan ketiga, di belakang sebelah kiri Eunhyuk. Mendengarnya, hadirin semakin riuh. Beberapa tertawa secara terang-terangan dan lainnya ikut menahan malu karena Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan begitu frontal. Benar-benar provokasi yang bagus.

Selanjutnya, dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Melumatnya pelan kemudian barulah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Itu sebentar sekali!"

Yunho tak urung memprotes. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Wajah-wajah mereka kecewa, beda dengan wajah para gadis yang memerah menyaksikannya. Yesung melempar pandangan galak pada Yunho. Maka dia kembali pada kertas-kertas pengisi acaranya.

"Selanjutnya, mari kita ucapkan selamat kepada pengantin baru ini!"

.

.

.

Yesung menunggu, dengan tenang di kamarnya dan bersama sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik kata-kata melalui touchscreennya. Benar-benar berkonsentrasi dengan benda itu sampai dia tak menyadari jika pintu kamarnya telah dibuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam.

Beruntung orang itu adalah istrinya sendiri, bukan orang lain atau siapapun. Ryeowook menggeleng melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh suaminya itu, bergerak hati-hati ke arah Yesung, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Yesung.

"Aku tidak terkejut." Yesung berkomentar. Sedikit tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencibirnya. "Padahal aku sudah masuk sepelan mungkin, tapi tetap saja kau sadar."

"Kau kurang latihan?" Yesung mencolek hidung Ryeowook.

Tapi Ryeowook tidak membalas lagi kata-kata Yesung. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher suaminya, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Yesung, lalu menghirup aroma tubuh kesukaannya itu dalam-dalam. Merasa ketenangan mulai merasuki dirinya.

"Yesung hyung~"

"Hmm?" Tangan Yesung melingkari pinggang Ryeowook, menariknya agar semakin mendekat. Mengelus pelan punggung istrinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ryeowook mengecup pipi Yesung dengan cepat, dan terkekeh.

Yesung menoleh ke arah jam dinding di depannya, benar, sudah jam dua belas malam tepat. Hari sudah resmi berganti jadi tanggal dua puluh empat Agustus. Tanggal yang sama dengan yang tertera di kartu kelahirannya. Hari ulangtahunnya ke dua puluh sembilan.

"Tepat sekali momennya. Kau yang pertama, sayang, gomawo~" Yesung balik mengecup pipi Ryeowook, memeluk namja itu erat ddan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Tak mau tahu apa hadiahmu?"

Yesung mengernyit. Menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Hyung pikir bagaimana? Kalau hyung tidak menginginkan hadiahnya ya sudah." Ryeowook pura-pura marah. Hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

Yesung tertawa, menahan pergelangan tangan Ryeowook sampai akhirnya namja itu kembali jatuh di pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau ini cepat sekali ngambek sih, Ryeowookie?"

Ryeowook cemberut. Tapi tak menampik ucapan Yesung. Dia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah amplop coklat tipis, lalu menyerahkannya ke tangan Yesung.

"Itu hadiahmu." Ujar Ryeowook. "Hyung boleh membukanya."

Yesung mengangguk saja. Menuruti kata-kata Ryeowook karena dia sendiri sudah penasaran dengan hadiahnya, dan membuka amplop itu, mengeluarkan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Namun baru satu kali melihatnya, Yesung langsung tercengang. Menatap kembali pada wajah Ryeowook yang beberapa sentimeter di atas wajahnya.

"Ryeowook...kau...ini serius?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bercanda hyung." Ryeowook menjawab dengan kalem.

Grep!

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat sekali secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Ryeowook nyaris saja terjungkal dari paha Yesung yang dia duduki.

"Gomawo! Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapat. Kita akan punya segera punya bayi! Aku tak sabar! Aigo!"

Yesung masih menatapi sebuah surat pernyataan ditangannya. Surat pernyataan yang telah menyatakan jika Ryeowook sekarang sedang-

"Ryeowook hamil!"

"Yak! Jangan menyelip, Shindong hyung!"

"Hae, kakiku! Jangan injak kakiku!"

"Eh, eh! Jangan mendorongku!"

"Hei, ini makin berat!"

"Kangin hyung! Jangan tekan pegangan-"

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka menjeblak. Tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan dari balik pintu, menindih satu sama lain tepat di depan jalan masuk kamar.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap mereka dengan terkejut. Wajah keduanya melongo syok.

Kyuhyun yang berada paling depan cengengesan. "Kami hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, hyung. Sungguh." Dia beralasan.

"Benar!" Shindong, yang berada paling atas di tumpukan itu nyengir lebar, bangun dari posisinya.

"Tapi kami mendengar secara tak sengaja jika Ryeowook hamil!" Potong Eunhyuk dengan antusias lain bisa bicara. Melompat berdiri dengan sigap.

"Ryeowook! Kau hebat!"

Kyuhyun menyenggol tangan Donghae yang baru saja mengatakannya.

"Lebih hebat Yesung hyung, Hae hyung. Karena hanya dalam sebulan dia berhasil membuat Ryeowookie berbadan dua."

"Ah, ya, Kyuhyun benar." Kangin mengangguk setuju, kemudian mengedip pada Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung, tak kukira kau sehebat itu." Sungmin gantian berkomentar, sama ngawurnya seperti yang lain. Suaranya menahan tawa mati-matian.

Wajah sampai telinga Ryeowook memerah.

"KALIAN MENGUPING YA?!"

Teriakan dari suara tenor itu tak terelakkan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fluff humornya nih~

Bikin konflik capek ya kalo caranya drabble gini TT untung aja konfliknya udah end -_-v

Ada yang nanya kenapa di chap kemarin pake Tiffany, kenapa ngga yang lainnya. Alasannya, karena sifat Tiffany itu suka banget membantu apapun, dan karena Tiffany fashionista. Jadi Yesung yakin Tiffany pasti bisa milih cincin yang tepat~

Oh ya, maaf banget buat yang nanyain ff Snowy Wish, sampe ada yang PM buat nanyain itu ff lanjut atau ngga, Rin pastiin bakal lanjut, tapi tunda dulu. Lagi fokus ke drabble ini, jadi terpaksa ditunda buat Snowy Wish ;( maaf yaaaaa

Soalnya Rin sendiri udah hectic sama tugas-tugas seharian, ngga bisa nambah job lagi buat ngetik lanjutan yang chaptered *sigh*

JEONGMAL GOMAWO buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin, buat yang fave dan follow, buat yang bela-belain baca walaupun ga dapet sinyal, yang dari lembur, yang baru sempet karena lagi sibuk X)) juga sangat berterima kasih buat para reader baru yang muncul di review!

Tolong jangan panggil 'thor' atau 'author sshi' atau 'kakak/eonnie' ;_;

Panggil aja Rin, soalnya Rin pastiin Rin seringkali lebih muda dari kalian kok...

Thanks attentionnya :3

**So, selamat menikmati~^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- 11 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Anything For You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Drabble Fic © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance, Humour, Family**

**Diclaimer : God, Their Family, Fans, but the story is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, Typos, M-Preg, etc, because my fic isn't perfect~**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**This fic is dedicated for my beloved OTP - The Turtle & The Giraffe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Twelve : An Another Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ryeowook, anakmu menangis, dia terjatuh dari kursi makan."

Seorang pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Ryeowook itu terkesiap, lalu langsung berlari dengan gesit ke arah suara itu dan suara tangisan kecil yang masih bisa di dengarnya. Kesibukannya di dapur bisa ditunda dulu untuk saat ini.

"Aigo, aegya eomma," gumamnya dengan nada lembut penuh keibuan.

Ryeowook mengambil seorang anak kecil yang berusia dua tahun lebih dari tangan seorang wanita paruh baya. Menggendongnya dengan hati-hati, menimang anak itu penuh kasih sayang. Anaknya.

"Aku heran kenapa anak itu hiperaktif sekali." Wanita paruh baya itu mengeluh sedikit, memperhatikan anak di gendongan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan, meskipun terlihat khawatir. "Ryeosung hanya senang sekali bermain, eomma." Ryeowook memberi alasan.

"Tapi tetap saja membuatku cemas. Sering sekali terjatuh." Wanita yang berstatus sebagai mertua Ryeowook itu menghela napas.

Ryeowook meringis, merasa bersalah karena kelakuan anaknya. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeosung dengan pelan, hingga tangisan anak itu berhenti.

"Biar aku minta Jongjin yang menjaga baby Ryeo saja. Bisa aku minta tolong eomma untuk mengaduk sup di panci?"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan ke dapur, berlawanan arah dengan arah langkah Ryeowook yang menuju ruang tengah, menemui seorang pria muda yang sedang duduk santai di sana.

"Baby Ryeo, jangan nakal arra? Kau bermain dulu dengan Jin ahjussi ne?"

Ryeowook menatap wajah mungil anaknya. Mata anak itu membulat lucu, tampaknya cukup mengerti dengan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Mmaaa~ mmm mmaaa ya~"

Tangan Ryeosung menggapai-gapai udara, berusaha mencapai ke wajah ibunya. Ryeowook tertawa dengan tingkah anaknya itu. Ryeosung adalah sebuah karunia paling manis yang pernah dia punya sampai kapanpun. Bukti cintanya dengan pria yang menjadi ayah dari anak itu.

Lihat saja wajahnya. Ryeosung merupakan perpaduan paling serasi antara wajah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Memiliki hidung bangir dan mungil seperti Ryeowook, mata gelap seperti milik Yesung, pipi agak chubby tapi mungil, dan rambut hitam legam yang halus. Seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat dia cintai. Kulit balita itu halus, putih pucat, tapi khusus untuk wajahnya, memiliki rona kemerahan yang begitu mengingatkan Ryeowook dengan wajahnya sendiri saat merona.

"Jongjin," Ryeowook memanggil adik iparnya yang sedang menonton televisi dengan wajah bosan. "Bantu aku menjaga Ryeo, oke? Kalau kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik, jatah makan malammu kukurangi."

"Meminta tolong tapi sambil mengancam." Jongjin geleng-geleng. "Ya baiklah, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Kemarikan Ryeo."

Ryeowook mengulurkan tubuh Ryeosung ke gendongan Jongjin.

"Hai, jagoan kecil ahjussi,"

Jongjin menyapa dengan riang bocah yang berada di pelukannya sekarang, yang tertawa-tawa riang padanya.

Ryeowook kemudian mengecup pipi anaknya sekilas.

"Sampai nanti, sayang. Eomma harus memasak."

.

.

.

Kehidupan memang tidak pernah bisa seperti dongeng, kata bahagia selamanya adalah hal mustahil tanpa sedikitpun cobaan atau rintangan yang ada di dalamnya. Hidup bisa menukik lebih tajam dibanding tukikan roller coaster manapun. Naik dan turun. Pasang dan surut. Namun itu bisa menjadikanmu lebih kuat, terbanting dan kembali bangun dengan luapan semangat yang baru.

Tidak ada satu hal pun yang sia-sia. Akhirnya kau pasti akan bahagia juga, namun dengan syarat, kau bisa melalui segala kesulitannya dahulu.

Yesung berpikir panjang soal hal itu. Entah mengapa hal ini tiba-tiba menggugah batinnya. Dia bukanlah tipe yang bisa memikirkan suatu filsafat sampai sejauh itu. Tapi setidaknya Yesung pasti mengerti. Dia berada dalam titik dimana keadaannya begitu sempurna saat ini.

Kehidupan yang begitu baik. Keluarga yang utuh, karir yang masih cemerlang, istri yang amat sangat dicintainya, dan seorang anak. Apalagi yang dia harapkan? Semua orang ingin memiliki hidup sesempurna yang dijalaninya.

"Hyung melamun,"

Sebuah suara halus menyadarkannya dari jalan-jalan kecilnya di dalam lamunannya sendiri. Yesung tersenyum. Dia mengenali suara itu dengan baik, sebaik mengenal setiap orang yang dia cintai. Dan pemilik dari suara itu adalah orang yang berada paling atas dalam list hal terpenting di hidupnya.

Dia merasakan sebuah tangan kecil memeluknya dari belakang, dan hembusan napas yang teratur.

"Aku hanya menikmati suasana sore hari." Yesung mengelak. "Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku, Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook memutar matanya. Tapi menurut juga. Membiarkan tangan Yesung menarik tangannya sendiri agar duduk tepat di sebelah pria itu. Yesung memeluknya secara posesif dari samping.

Sore itu memang cerah, pemandangan dari apartemen ini bagus. Kemilau jingga bermunculan di bagian barat, pertanda matahari yang sedang berpamitan pada mereka sebentar lagi. Semilir angin yang berhembus di balkon meniup poni Ryeowook, membelai wajah Yesung sedikit.

"Aku kadang berpikir jika kisah kita seperti sebuah cerita." Ujar Yesung dengan nada bicara yang santai.

Ryeowook menyamankan dirinya untuk bersandar pada tubuh Yesung, merespon pelan, "Jangan bilang cerita yang hyung maksud itu dari fanfiction."

Yesung melirik Ryeowook, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yah, aku tak bisa bohong."

Ryeowook menghela napas. Yesung dan kegemarannya membaca apapun yang dipersembahkan fans untuknya itu agak membuatnya jengkel. Memang sih itu sikap yang baik untuk menghargai fans, tapi kan tetap saja, untuk urusan satu ini dia sedikit malas menyinggungnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka, karena aku pernah berkata yang tidak enak di radio tentang fanfiction dan hubungan kita."

"Itu masih membuatku sebal." Ryeowook berkata ketus. Mengingat-ingat sedikit. "Ya, ya, Yesung Super Junior mengaku di radio jika dia tidak menyukai namja, tapi lihatlah, dengan siapa dia akhirnya menikah."

Yesung terkekeh. "Itu hanya sikap panik, sayang. Aku harus menutupinya kan dari media? Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja karena aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi."

"Aku tahu." Ryeowook mengalah.

"Tapi jujur saja, beberapa fanfiction itu memang benar-benar bagus." Yesung mengakui.

Ryeowook menoleh pada suaminya itu. "Lain kali mungkin aku mau membacanya dari referensi yang kau punya, hyung." Dia sama sekali tidak bersungguh-sungguh tentang ini.

"Kau tak perlu membacanya." Sanggah Yesung.

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kita kan sudah punya cerita sendiri, kau cuma perlu mengingat apa yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini saja."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu dramatis, hyung." Dia sedikit mengeluh, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yesung.

Pria itu memainkan poninya, mengelusnya lembut sambil sesekali mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Aku merasa hidup dalam cerita." Ujar Yesung.

Dengan iseng, tangan Ryeowook memainkan kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Yesung. "Tapi tiap cerita punya akhir, hyung." Ryeowook mengingatkan.

Yesung beralih mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang selembut kulit bayi. Pandanganya tidak lagi ke depan, tapi sekarang sibuk menatapi setiap garis-garis wajah Ryeowook dan mengagumi dalam hati betapa manisnya namja itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak menginginkan adanya bab terakhir dalam cerita kita."

Ryeowook mengangguk, sangat perlahan. Ceritanya dan Yesung adalah yang paling sempurna, tidak mungkin dia ingin menemukan halaman terakhir dalam cerita ini. Dimana dia berperan jadi tokoh utamanya, bersanding bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya tapi kemudian kisahnya selesai sampai di sana. Menyedihkan. Sama sekali tidak mendeskripsikan dengan benar apa arti dari kebahagiaan.

"Aku juga tidak. Aku tidak ingin cerita kita berakhir."

"Bagaimana dengan happy ending?" Tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau. Aku mau ada kata kebahagiaan itu selamanya di antara kita, namun tanpa ditambahi kata akhir di sana." Ungkapnya dengan nada tegas.

Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Kau menang. Kita yang berada dalam cerita ini, kita yang akan menentukan segalnya. Hapuskan bab terakhir dalam cerita ini."

"Dan cerita kita tidak akan berakhir kalau begitu." Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. Memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bertaut dengan jemari Yesung, mengalirkan rasa hangat sampai memenuhi dadanya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun menikah, dada Ryeowook masih berdebar saat Yesung melakukan hal-hal sesepele ini padanya.

"Setidaknya belum." Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Kita masih punya banyak cerita lain, kan?"

"Sangat banyak." Ryeowook menyetujui. "Banyak cerita lainnya."

Lalu mendadak keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara napas mereka yang terdengar, dan desir-desir angin yang semakin kencang karena malam makin menjelang.

Ryeowook menghilangkan jarak dengan tubuh Yesung, makin merapat karena merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk.

"Dingin juga." Gumam Ryeowook, lebih seperti harapan diam-diam jika Yesung akan mengajaknya masuk sekarang ini, menuju kamar mereka yang lebih hangat.

Tangan Yesung mengelus-ngelus pipi Ryeowook, memberikan sedikit rasa hangat.

"Biar aku saja yang menghangatkanmu." Yesung menyunggingkan smirknya. Mendekatkan wajah perlahan-lahan pada Ryeowook, mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ryeowook tidak protes apalagi menolak. Tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya berada di bawah tubuh Yesung yang sekarang mendominasinya. Bibir Yesung melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, mengirimkan aliran-aliran seperti listrik yang membuatnya beberapa kali terlonjak dalam ciuman itu. Terutama saat lidah Yesung mulai memasuki mulutnya. Menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dalam ciuman itu.

Napas Ryeowook makin menipis seiring menit-menit yang mereka lalui dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Dipenuhi rasa cinta dan gairah yang bergejolak. Tangannya mengalung tanpa sadar di leher Yesung.

Tangan Yesung berada di bawah tubuh Ryeowook, mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu dengan sangat mudah tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Membawa Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar, membaringkannya di kasur mereka yang jauh lebih nyaman. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook mencengkeram kerah kemeja Yesung erat-erat agar suaminya itu berhenti menciumnya. Memberinya kesempatan untuk menarik napas dahulu.

Bibir Ryeowook memerah, rupanya Yesung agak terlalu bersemangat saat menciumnya tadi. Namja itu mendelik protes pada Yesung yang memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryeowook," Tangan Yesung memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook, mendorongnya secara perlahan ke kasur agar Ryeowook berada dalam posisi berbaring dengan dirinya yang berada di atasnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini~" Yesung berbisik serak, tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Suaranya begitu menggoda. Dan untuk sekedar tambahan singkat, Yesung menjilat leher Ryeowook sedikit.

Bulu kuduk Ryeowook meremang. Wajahnya jadi pucat pasi. Dengan panik segera mengingat-ingat kapan dia dan Yesung terakhir kali melakukannya. Dan Ryeowook baru sadar kalau itu sudah lewat dari seminggu yang lalu.

_'Mati aku'_

Yesung pasti sudah seperti singa lapar sekarang. Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya susah payah, apalagi saat Yesung menyeringai padanya.

"H-Hyung, besok pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, ingat? Aku tidak mungkin berjalan dengan cara aneh di pernikahan mereka." Suara Ryeowook memelas.

Dia mengingatkan Yesung soal agenda mereka besok untuk menghadiri pernikahan dua member Super Junior itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menikah. Jauh lebih lambat dibanding dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Karena Sungmin harus menunggu keberanian Kyuhyun untuk menyatakan cinta padanya, lalu menunggu lagi untuk Kyuhyun melamarnya. Benar-benar pasangan yang lucu. Tapi toh akhirnya mereka menikah, dan ini adalah kabar bahagia bagi mereka semua.

Yesung menggeleng sedikit. "Aku tidak peduli." Ujarnya, mengabaikan pandangan Ryeowook yang memohon. "Aku bisa menggendongmu besok."

"Hyung!"

Ryeowook memekik, merasakan kecupan-kecupan hangat yang tiba-tiba saja sudah diarahkan pada lehernya yang sensitif, membuatnya mengerang karena frustasi dengan kenikmatan yang Yesung berikan. Matanya memejam dan dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak satu desahan pun yang lolos dan beresiko membuat Yesung makin 'mengganas' padanya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Ryeowookie! Anakmu mencarimu sedari tadi. Ryeosung menangis!"

Suara Nyonya Kim teredam dari balik pintu.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Ryeowook meloloskan dirinya sendiri, turun dari ranjang sambil agak melompat dan langsung saja membuka pintu kamar.

"Ya, eomma. Aku keluar sekarang." Ryeowook berseru, menjawab mertuanya.

Tangannya mengepal di udara dan tersenyum mengejek pada Yesung, yang kini menatapnya dengan dongkol di tempat tidur, tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kesenangannya diganggu dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kenapa sih ibunya harus mencari Ryeowook di saat-saat seperti tadi?!

Dalam hati Yesung mengumpat panjang pendek, meluapkan kekesalannya. Jujur saja, sekarang dia sudah setengah tegang dan Ryeowook malah pergi. Menolak menyelesaikan apa yang diinginkannya, dan itu membuat Yesung frustasi setengah mati. Melirik pada bagian bawahnya dengan wajah menderita.

"Kau kalah, Kim Jongwoon."

Ryeowook tertawa pelan sambil keluar dari kamar itu, secepat yang dia bisa karena bisa didengarnya Yesung sudah menggeram akibat ucapannya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- End Story -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dua belas chapter, mewakili dua belas bulan. Sebetulnya ada lebih dari itu, but aku pikir aku ngga akan bisa bikin semuanya. Aku harap kamu suka bacanya. Happy 12th of September.**

**- With Love -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini chapter terakhir dari drabble singkat ini~ hanya sekilas dari kehidupan YeWook yang sudah menikah dan jauh lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan keluarga.

Dan untuk chapter lalu, Rin buat Yesung umurnya masih 29 karena kejadiannya di tahun 2012. Itu bukan future story, tapi justru past ^^ perhatikan tanggal natal mereka dan detailnya aja biar jelas.

Terima kasih banyak buat partisipasinya sampai ff ini selesai dengan baik, segala saran, kesan, ralatan, kritiknya ^^b

Rin ngga janji kapan, tapi kalo bisa secepatnya dan kurang dari tiga hari, Rin bakal kasih satu lagi drabble singkat yang terpisah untuk rasa terima kasih kepada readers di ff ini~

Maaf atas segala kekurangan dari fanfic ini *bow*

**Sekali lagi terima kasih, buat semua reader, reader baru, silent reader dan lainnya yang namanya ngga bisa Rin sebutin di sini satu persatu *hugs all* X)))**

**So, selamat menikmati~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- 12 Sept '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Ye & Wook -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Hug & Kiss -**

**~ R'Rin4869 ~**

**.**


End file.
